Cuando yo te amé
by Sanmau16
Summary: Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla. Pero… ¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

El agua tenía una temperatura perfecta, lo había podido comprobar al meter la mano en la bañera segundos antes. Se deshizo de la bata de baño que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y se introdujo en ella.

Como supuso, darse un baño no iba a relajarla para nada como había asegurado su madre. Estar a solas sólo iba a provocar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a donde no quería, a aquellos recuerdos que la lastimaban profundamente.

No iba a encontrar tranquilidad, esa sensación se había esfumado el mismo día en que él se había ido, hacia dos semanas para ser exactos.

—Ahora no—murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se abrazó a sus piernas como si eso pudiera ayudarla a no llorar—. No, no, no…

Sus susurros pronto se convirtieron en sollozos desgarradores, los cuales hicieron que su madre entrase corriendo al baño alarmada.

—Hija, ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¿Por qué, mamá?— preguntó Bella, totalmente desconsolada—. ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Yo lo amaba…

— No sé por qué lo hizo, pero tú tienes que estar bien. Entiendo que esto te esté doliendo demasiado pero me parte el alma verte así…

—Ya no puedo seguir sin él— gimoteó la joven.

—No digas eso, pequeña... eres joven y tienes una vida por delante, no te dejes vencer.

Bella no respondió y se aferró con más fuerza a sus piernas. Támara derramó una lágrima al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la bañera y acariciaba la espalda mojada de su única hija.

—Daría mi vida entera para que no sufrieras— susurró.

/

—Eres un imbécil de primera— gruñó y Edward solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por dejar ir a una excelente chica… ella te ama ¡por el amor de Dios!— exclamó frustrado.

— No me interesa— contestó él con indiferencia-. Me iré, no volveremos a vernos, ya encontrará a otra persona y va a olvidarme…

— Ojala te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo…

—No me arrepiento para nada de mi decisión— el tono decidido de su primo dejó helado a Emmett—. Te agradecería que no me jodas más

— Yo no puedo creer que cambies de opinión de un día para otro, no me cabe en la cabeza que después de cinco años de relación…

— Me cansé, eso es todo- lo interrumpió—. Es de sabios cambiar de opinión

—Edward, hasta hace un mes decías que era el amor de tu vida…

—Lo creía, pero ya no lo siento así…

Emmett se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiró. Llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil intentar hacer entrar en razón a su primo.

—De acuerdo— dijo finalmente—. Vete a la mierda…

—Gracias por entender— Edward le sonrió de forma sardónica antes de tomar su maleta y salir del departamento.

/

Los días comenzaron a pasar pero Isabella no mejoraba su estado de ánimo, al contrario, cada día se le veía peor, más pálida, ojerosa y delgada lo que preocupaba en extremo a su madre. Jamás la había visto sufrir y desmejorar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando murió su padre al que tanto adoraba.

Presa de la desesperación, llamó a Irina, su mejor amiga desde el instituto para tomar un café y pedirle consejo. Irina era una mujer que en la opinión de Tamara, siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir en casi cualquier situación.

—No sé qué más hacer, Irina— sollozó Tamara y su mejor amiga la observó con cariño y compasión, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa.

— Dale tiempo y demuéstrale que estás con ella. Poco a poco puedes sugerirle que realicen actividades juntas o algo así. Es bueno que mantenga la mente ocupada…

— Gracias por el consejo, amiga— sonrió—. Creo que eso es justo lo que voy a hacer…

— Ya verás que mi ahijada se irá recuperando poco a poco. Es una chica muy fuerte…

—Siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora no lo está siendo…

—Eso es porque no quiere mejorar, pero si lo intenta lo logrará. Por supuesto, no debes presionarla porque lo único que vas a conseguir será que se moleste contigo

—Lo sé, he tratado de no presionarla, pero estoy desesperada. Ojala pronto encuentre una motivación…

— Ya verás que si— la consoló su amiga.

Después de esa reunión con Irina, Tamara se sentía algo reconfortada. Trataría de poner en práctica lo que su amiga de años le había aconsejado.

—Sí, tiene que funcionar, por supuesto que si— dijo para sí misma para infundirse ánimos mientras abría el portón de su casa. Sam, su perro pastor alemán no la recibió como siempre sino que ladraba y estaba inquieto, como si tratase de decirle algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sam?— preguntó algo contrariada mientras cerraba el portón. El perro entró corriendo a la casa y Tamara frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a la entrada con pasó presuroso.

Sam estaba dentro de la habitación de Isabella y Tamara dejó caer su bolsa al suelo antes de correr a ver que sucedía. Presentía que no se encontraría con nada bueno.

— ¡Hija!— gritó al ver a Isabella tirada en el suelo y un frasco de pastillas a su lado—. Hija, despierta, ¿qué rayos hiciste?— se arrodilló y levantó la cabeza de Isabella quien seguía sin reaccionar.

Tamara comenzó a llorar, invadida por el pánico y la desesperación. Colocó la cabeza de Isabella delicadamente sobre el suelo y se levantó para llamar al 911.

—Una ambulancia por favor— pidió desesperada en cuanto le contestaron el teléfono.

Un rato más tarde, caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Su hija había despertado confundida en el trayecto al hospital y quiso preguntar que sucedía pero no la dejó hablar y ahora se arrepentía por ello pues quería saber por qué había tomado aquellas pastillas.

Un doctor apareció por el pasillo y Tamara corrió hacia él.

—Dígame como está mi hija, doctor— suplicó.

— ¿Es madre de Isabella Swan?- preguntó el médico, mirando un informe.

—Sí, soy su madre— confirmó Tamara—. Dígame como está, ¿tuvieron que hacerle lavado de estómago?

—Nada de eso, su hija no ingirió ningún medicamento…— respondió él con seriedad. Ella alzó las cejas, perpleja.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

—Se le practicaron unos análisis de sangre y se determinó que Isabella tiene un poco de anemia lo cual suele ser normal en su estado…

—Estado, ¿Qué estado?— cuestionó con sospecha.

— Señora, su hija está embarazada, por eso el desmayo…

Embarazada. La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Sintió de pronto una especie de vértigo y una oleada de pánico.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?— inquirió el médico con preocupación—. Se puso pálida…

— ¿Embarazada?— Tamara pronunció aquella palabra con dificultad y no era porque le molestara la idea de ser abuela sino por la reacción que tendría Isabella.

—Si, al parecer tiene un poco más de un mes por los valores elevados de la hormona hcg, pero ese tema tendrá que verse con su ginecólogo…

— ¿Ya se lo dijeron? ¿Puedo ir a verla?

—No lo sabe aún. Ella no quiso ser informada sobre su estado de salud y si, puede pasar a verla. Podrá irse dentro de poco, no encontramos nada alarmante en sus estudios— el médico le sonrió de forma amable y Tamara asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

La llevaron a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija quien estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, como de costumbre.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste al hospital?— reprochó Bella con voz inexpresiva.

—Pensé que te habías tragado esas pastillas— confesó Tamara, sonriendo de forma avergonzada.

— Ah… ¿ya podemos irnos?

— No hasta que me digas si tenías la intención de tomarlas— se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo quería tomar una para dormir— suspiró Isabella.

— No sé por qué pero no te creo—miró a su hija con los ojos entornados.

—Es la verdad, no soy tan estúpida como para suicidarme en tu casa…

— ¿Y en otro lugar si?— pregunto Tamara con los dientes apretados y la imperiosa necesidad de abofetear a Isabella para hacerla reaccionar. Se contuvo de hacerlo puesto que no quería alterarla y que le ocurriese algo a su nieto… su nieto. La idea de un pequeñito corriendo por la casa la hizo sonreír, esta vez de forma sincera.

— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Te parece graciosa la idea de que muera?

— No digas tonterías- contestó irritada—.Tengo algo que decirte…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es sobre tu estado de salud…

— Entonces no me interesa… — la cortó Bella tajantemente.

—Es algo importante…

—Sigue sin interesarme, si me descubrieron una enfermedad terminal prefiero no saber y morir en paz

Tamara rodó los ojos.

—No seas dramática ¿quieres?

—Si no es nada grave entonces me interesa menos…

Támara decidió dejar de insistir por el momento y llevarla a casa. Una vez que llegaron, quiso abordar el tema, pero Isabella dijo estar bastante cansada.

—Debes comer algo primero…

— ¡No quiero!— le gritó Isabella y Tamara se quedó petrificada en medio de la sala. Su hija jamás se había atrevido a levantarle la voz.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con el rostro entre las manos. La situación estaba comenzando a cansarla.

No le parecía normal una reacción así ante una ruptura pero jamás lo había admitido en voz alta para evitar lastimar a Isabella y por qué se sentía culpable al pensar así.

 _No todos somos iguales ni manifestamos el dolor de la misma manera_ , se repitió mentalmente.

/

Su madre insistió en que comiera algo pero Isabella se negó por milésima ocasión. Deseaba morir de inanición por lo menos ya que las pastillas con las que pretendía morir y todas las de la casa habían desaparecido. Su madre no se había tragado el cuento de que sólo quería tomarse una pastilla para dormir.

—Maldito desmayo— murmuró enfadada. Cuando estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo, comenzó a sentir que todo giraba a su alrededor y no supo de ella hasta que despertó en la ambulancia. De no ser por aquel desmayo, habría encontrado la paz que tanto necesitaba.

A mediodía, Tamara entró con una bandeja llena de comida a su habitación e Isabella tuvo un arranque de rabia.

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada!— bramó antes de arrebatarle la bandeja y tirarla al suelo-. ¿No puedes entender que quiero morirme? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz de una maldita…?

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Tamara le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Se tocó la mejilla caliente y adolorida y miró perpleja a su enfadada madre. Ella nunca le había puesto una mano encima.

—Mamá…— susurró.

—Cállate y déjame hablar— la interrumpió Tamara quien respiraba agitadamente—. Estoy harta de ver como destruyes tu vida por un hombre que no te valoró, que poco le importó quitarte cinco años de tu vida para después dejarte como si nada. Estoy harta de ver como cada día te consumes, de ver que no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo por mejorar…

—Yo lo amaba— sollozó Bella, sintiendo que su herida se abría más por las crueles palabras de su madre.

—Lo entiendo, y sé que duele, duele mucho, pero tienes que reponerte, ser fuerte y tener dignidad. Yo no te eduqué para que un hombre sea el centro de tu universo… él te dejó, quiso irse. No merece tus lágrimas ni tu amor…

—Dices eso porque no sabes lo que es sufrir por amor— acusó Isabella. Támara se rio de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Qué no sé lo que es sufrir por amor? Isabella, perdí a tu padre, quedé completamente devastada

—Es distinto

—Puede ser, pero Edward no está muerto, él hará su vida… ¿pero tú? ¿Te parece justo que él siga adelante mientras tú te hundes? Yo tuve que seguir a pesar de que sabía que tu padre no lo haría, que ya no estaría conmigo…

—Pero tú tenías una motivación, me tenías a mí. Yo no tengo nada…

—Te equivocas— Tamara negó con la cabeza—. Tienes una madre que te ama incondicionalmente y una personita por la cual luchar

Su pulso se disparó cuando su madre colocó una mano sobre su vientre plano y la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—Sí, hija. Estás embarazada…

En ese momento todo cambió para Isabella.

* * *

 **Soy una novata en esto pero ojala que alguien le de una oportunidad a esta historia...**

 **Puede que no sea la trama más original del mundo pero por algo quería empezar jeje. Me gusta mucho escribir y decidí que era hora de publicar algo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 _La pequeña Isabella intentaba cargar la pesada caja que se encontraba en la cajuela del auto y Charlie, su padre, no pudo contener la risa._

 _—Déjame ayudarte, pequeña pulga— le dijo y Bella refunfuñó, intentando recuperar la caja que ahora estaba en brazos de su padre._

— _Yo puedo— murmuró molesta._

— _Eso no lo dudo, pero podrías romperte la espalda y no quiero eso…— contestó Charlie mientras caminaba al interior de la nueva casa, la casa que él mismo había diseñado._ _  
_

— _Yo soy muy fuerte— protestó la pequeña niña de ocho años._ _  
_

— _¡Es hermosa!— exclamó Tamara quien recorría la estancia como si tuviese la edad de su pequeña hija—. Es la casa de mis sueños- corrió a besar a Charlie cuando este hubo dejado la caja sobre el suelo-. Te amo, eres el mejor arquitecto y esposo del mundo_ _  
_

 _Charlie sonrío y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso. Isabella los observaba maravillada, olvidando por completo su enfado._

/

— ¿Embarazada?— Isabella repitió la palabra, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Sí, hija, parece ser que tienes un mes— confirmó su madre.

—No puede ser— susurró, haciendo cálculos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que su periodo no había llegado, que las fechas coincidían—. No, si puede ser…

—Es por eso que me tomé la libertad de sacar una cita para mañana temprano con mi ginecóloga. Solo quiero que confirmemos tu embarazo y si quieres buscar a otra persona será tu decisión

—Yo… no se— dijo Isabella, sintiéndose aturdida. Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, intentando asimilar lo que su madre acababa de decirle—. ¿Cómo supiste esto?

—Me lo dijeron en el hospital, te hicieron análisis de sangre y salió eso…

—Puede que se hayan equivocado…

—Sinceramente, no lo creo— Tamara sonrió—. Yo me enteré de que venías en camino en unos exámenes de rutina. Esperaba todo menos eso a pesar de que eras planificada…  
—Estoy hecha un lío— admitió Isabella. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante la idea de tener un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

—Pero estás emocionada, lo veo en tus ojos, cariño… —su madre tocó su mejilla, la cual le escocía un poco todavía—. Perdón por lastimarte, me sobrepasé

—No te preocupes, mamá. Yo… no me he comportado de la mejor manera, lo merecía

—No, no lo mereces. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. Tienes que mantenerte tranquila, comer bien

—Lo haré— afirmó Isabella, sintiendo por primera vez en semanas, un poco de motivación.

Y cumplió, aquel día comió lo que no había ingerido en esos días de depresión. Al caer la noche y navegar un poco por Internet, la culpa la invadió pues leyó un artículo sobre la importancia de la alimentación en el embarazo.

—Soy una idiota— musitó, acariciando su vientre plano. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Lo siento, bebé. Te prometo que voy a cuidarte mucho de ahora en adelante…

/

—Hija, es hora de levantarse— la llamó Tamara, entrando a su cuarto. Isabella se encontraba tendiendo la cama y cantando una animada canción; la misma que su padre solía cantar mientras trabajaba en algún plano -. Vaya— dijo perpleja-. Pero sí que estás animada hoy

—Sí, mamá- admitió emocionada—. Muero de ganas de ir a la cita y ver a mi pequeño bebé

—Yo también quiero ver a mi nieto. Así que apresúrate, el desayuno está listo

—De acuerdo. Me vestiré e iré— Isabella asintió. Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó del cuarto.

Una vez a solas y tras haber colocado las almohadas en su lugar, acarició su vientre.

—Papá tiene que saber de ti- dijo a su bebé—. Tengo que llamarlo, cuando sepa volverá y seremos una familia como siempre soñamos— Isabella se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió casi de manera demencial—. Papá y yo intentamos un tiempo que me quedara embarazada y no lo logramos. Quizá se frustró y se fue. Cuando le diga de tu existencia volverá, estoy segura...

Una oleada de esperanza y paz recorrió súbitamente todo su cuerpo. La idea de que el abandono de Edward fuese a causa de la frustración le aliviaba de sobremanera ya que eso significaba que la amaba.

Se vistió de manera apresurada y encendió su teléfono el cual había vuelto a utilizar apenas un día antes. Marcó el número de Edward, temiendo que ya no fuera su número pero jadeó al escucharlo contestar.

— ¿Isabella?— parecía irritado. Ella se mordió el labio inferior pues estaba muy nerviosa; su corazón era un torbellino en ese momento.

—Soy yo— respondió—. Necesito que vuelvas, quiero decirte algo...

—¿Qué parte de no te quiero más en mi vida fue la que no entendiste? Me temo que tendré que cambiar este número, no quiero que me molestes

—Yo... yo se que eso no es verdad— titubeó—. Me amas tanto como yo a ti

Edward se quedó callado durante lo que a Isabella le pareció una eternidad. Su corazón enamorado no estaba preparado para lo que Edward diría a pesar de que su mente lo suponía.

—Yo ya no te amo, ¿entiendes? Déjame ir, por favor. No vuelvas a llamarme jamás— colgó.

—Papá no habla en serio— se encontraba al borde del llanto—. Papá me dejó porque cree que hace lo correcto, me dijo que no quería atarme a él si resultaba ser estéril. Eso debe ser...

Limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado e intentó sonreír. Ella tendría la ecografía dentro de poco tiempo y se la mostraría a su mejor amigo quien también era primo de Edward: Emmett.

No tenía demasiado apetito después de aquella llamada pero su bebé era lo que le daba fuerzas para hacerlo. Todo el desayuno fingió que no había sucedido nada y sorpresivamente logró engañar a su madre pese a ser una terrible mentirosa.

—Todo va a estar bien, deja de morderte el cuello de la camisa— la reprendió Tamara. Ambas estaban en la sala de espera de la clínica donde serían atendidas. Tenían el siguiente turno y eso no ayudaba para nada a los nervios de Isabella.

— ¿Y si algo sale mal?— preguntó con terror, soltando su camisa.

—Todo saldrá muy bien, no tienes nada que temer. He visto tus análisis y tienes la hormona del embarazo bastante alta...

—Espero que eso sea buena señal...

Se levantó y se dirigió a servirse un poco de agua en un cono de papel. Cuando la recepcionista pronunció su nombre, Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y apretó el vaso con fuerza, de modo que tiró el agua.

—Yo lo limpiaré, no te apures— la recepcionista se rio al ver la expresión de angustia que había puesto.

—Vamos, Bella— le instó Tamara.

Finalmente, Isabella tomó aire y se dirigió con pasó apresurado al consultorio. Murmuró un tímido gracias a la recepcionista.

—No hay de que, linda. Suerte— alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de ésta antes se entrar.

La doctora y su madre charlaron como dos viejas amigas al inicio de la consulta y eso relajó un poco a Isabella, pero pronto la atención se volcó en ella, como debía ser.

Se sintió algo incómoda durante el interrogatorio que si bien era necesario, no le resultaba cómodo hablar de sus asuntos íntimos frente a su madre.

—Antes de revisarte mencióname otra vez la fecha de tu último periodo menstrual— le pidió la doctora después de preparar el ecógrafo. Isabella ya se encontraba vestida con una bata, recostada en la camilla en posición ginecológica para la exploración.

—Veintiséis de octubre— respondió. La doctora asintió e introdujo la fecha en la computadora.

—Estás de seis semanas y un día, ahora veremos si el tamaño de tu bebé corresponde a ese tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

La doctora introdujo el transductor luego de ponerle un preservativo. Isabella se ruborizó y su madre negó con la cabeza, divertida.

En la pantalla de televisión que Isabella tenía frente a ella podía ver la imagen a la cual no entendía demasiado y eso la puso tensa.

—Mmm... Sí, definitivamente hay embarazo, aquí está el sa...

La doctora calló unos momentos y Tamara dejó de sonreír. El corazón de Isabella latió desbocado debido al nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaron madre e hija al unísono.

—El embarazo es gemelar. Aquí hay dos sacos gestacionales- comentó mientras hacia una serie de medidas. Isabella y Tamara pudieron por fin distinguir lo que la doctora señalaba y definitivamente se apreciaban dos estructuras circulares y oscuras con un pequeño punto en su interior.

— ¡¿Gemelos?!— gritó Tamara. Isabella estaba muda de la impresión.

—Sí, es un embarazo gemelar bicorial biamniótico, lo que quiere decir que son mellizos... Aquí vemos a los embriones, ambos miden casi seis milímetros y presentan vesícula vitelina de tamaño normal...

Isabella miró emocionada a su madre pero lo que la doctora dijo a continuación, le arrebató de golpe aquel sentimiento positivo.

—Pero no se aprecia el latido cardíaco en ninguno de los dos, lo lamento—informó mientras retiraba el transductor del interior de la joven—. Es muy posible que el embarazo se haya detenido...

—No... no puede ser—susurró.

—Tiene que haber un error—Tamara estaba consternada.

—Yo no suelo equivocarme, Tamara. Estoy segura de que su embarazo no es para progresar, pero podemos revisarla la semana entrante...

— ¡Calle!— vociferó la destrozada Isabella—. No me diga nada más, no quiero que me revise...  
—En ese caso podemos proceder a hacer un legrado dado que no hay pérdidas de sangre...

-¿Cómo puedes estar sugiriendo tal cosa como si nada?- le recriminó Tamara.

-Lo hago por su bien ya que si sigue con ambos embriones dentro se infectará y podría morir...

-Eso quiero ¡morirme!- gritó Isabella y salió corriendo del consultorio. No llego muy lejos ya que le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo-. ¡¿Por qué?!- sollozó.

Sintió de pronto las manos de su madre en la cintura. Ésta intentaba levantar la pero Isabella puso resistencia.

-Déjame mamá- suplicó-. Perdí todo, perdí todo

Repitió aquella frase hasta que el agotamiento la venció y no supo más de ella.

/

La doctora Elizabeth Brandon torció la boca al recordar la consulta con aquellas dos mujeres. Sin desearlo, había tenido lástima por Isabella ya que al parecer si deseaba ser madre.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso— gruñó Alice, su hija de veintisiete años.

—No pude evitarlo— respondió con calma.

—Sé que estás enfadada todavía, pero no era motivo. Tu problema es con Tamara no con su hija...—Alice se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro y largo—. Que poca ética profesional tienes...

— ¡Lo sé, Alice, lo sé!- exclamó frustrada—. Sé que no debí mentir de esa manera...

—El embarazo de Isabella marchaba bien pero por tu culpa puede que no siga adelante... ¿vas a poder vivir con eso?

—No— admitió—. No me lo perdonaré, pero entiéndeme un poco...

—Lo hago, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte dolida, pero no es motivo para que las dañes de esa manera. Tamara no sabe nada...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque soy su terapeuta

— ¿Qué cosas te ha dicho?

—No voy a decirte nada, a diferencia de ti, yo sí sé separar mi vida privada de mis asuntos laborales...

/

Tamara se encontraba angustiada debido al retroceso de su hija. Se había puesto aún peor que cuando Edward la había abandonado y temía demasiado por su salud y la de sus nietos ya que estaba segura de que la gestación de Isabella seguía su curso.

—Gracias por venir a verla— agradeció a Emmett, quien estaba sentado a la mesa.

—Es mi amiga desde que éramos unos niños y la quiero mucho. Me duele verla así...

—A mí también. Estoy muy asustada por las cosas que dice...

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Que perdió su oportunidad de volver con Edward

Emmett apretó los puños y sintió deseos de traer a rastras a su primo para matarlo.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso después de lo que le hizo...?

—Desgraciadamente lo ama- suspiró la madre de Isabella-. No podemos hacer nada contra eso...

—Ojala deje de amarlo— deseó Emmett-. Edward no merece su amor. Es mi primo pero... no puedo defenderlo

—Nadie puede hacerlo— murmuró ella—. No tiene perdón lo que hizo pero a veces pienso que debió pasar algo para que la dejara. Su amor no pudo terminar tan abruptamente...

—Yo lo vi bastante convencido de que no la amaba, lo conozco, es un pésimo mentiroso y cuando lo confronté parecía sincero y nada arrepentido de su decisión

—Entonces fue sincero— susurró Tamara con decepción.

—Sí, si lo fue...

—Emmett, necesito pedirte un favor

—El que sea, estoy aquí para lo que necesiten...-aseguró Emmett y Tamara sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias, cariño. El favor que quiero pedirte es que lleves a Isabella al doctor, necesito saber si su embarazo progresa...

—Eso será difícil pero lo intentaré

—Podrías decirle que van a otro lugar para que acepte ir

— ¿Llevarla con engaños?- preguntó perplejo-. No lo sé...

—Hazlo por ella por favor- suplicó ella-. Bella no quiere ir...

—De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada...

/

—Acompáñame por favor— le insistió Emmett por milésima ocasión. Isabella no respondió, de hecho, no había respondido a nadie, no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que dijo a su madre que con la pérdida de sus mellizos había perdido también la oportunidad de regresar con Edward—. Habla por favor, no puedes seguir así, necesitas mejorar...

Isabella abrazo más fuerte sus piernas y lo miró de forma fastidiada pero siguió sin decir nada, no tenía energías para hablar.

— ¡Bella, por el amor de Dios!—gritó él, exasperado-. Deja de ser tan infantil y continúa con tu vida...

Aquello hizo explotar a Isabella.

— ¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea!

El esfuerzo que hizo al gritar tuvo como consecuencia un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?— inquirió Emmett con preocupación.

—Me duele mucho— sollozó Isabella, llevándose las manos al vientre—. Me duele

— ¿Qué pasa, por qué los gritos?— cuestionó Tamara, entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

—Le duele el vientre— le informó Emmett antes de alzar a Isabella en sus brazos. Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de su musculoso amigo y no pudo evitar morder su camisa para tratar de distraerse del dolor—. Debemos llevarla al hospital

Isabella quiso protestar y pedirles que la dejasen morir junto con sus bebés pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Había gastado sus últimas energías en gritarle a Emmett. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 _— ¡Edward por favor vuelve, te necesito!—gritó Isabella. Se encontraba en la esquina de una habitación oscura y fría—. Me haces falta para vivir_

 _Edward apareció segundos después con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro. Isabella se levantó emocionada y se dejó acariciar el rostro por el que era el amor de su vida._

 _—Volviste, mi amor, volviste— dijo emocionada y Edward la apartó de manera brusca._

 _—No, Bella. No te quiero más en mi vida, déjame ir, cuida a nuestros hijos, que ellos sean tu fuerza para seguir sin mí_

 _— ¡Edward!- exclamó cuando él desapareció—. ¡Edward vuelve, te lo suplicó!_

 _Se deslizó lentamente por la fría pared hasta llegar al suelo. Derramaba lágrimas sin cesar a la vez que escuchaba voces a lo lejos, las cuales reconoció como las de su madre y Emmett._

El escenario cambio en ese momento. Ahora se encontraba acostada en una camilla de hospital y con el rostro de su madre a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Hijita, despertaste— dijo Tamara con alivio antes de depositar un suave beso en su frente.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó con la voz rasposa-. ¿Qué estoy haciendo en el hospital?

—Te dolía el vientre— le explicó Emmett—. Tienes una amenaza de aborto...

— ¿Qué? ¿Amenaza de aborto? Pero yo perdí a mis bebés...— miró confundida a su madre.

—No, corazón, la doctora Brandon te mintió o se equivocó. Tus bebés siguen con vida dentro de ti, tienes ocho semanas ya... — le informó su madre.

—No me mientas— pidió Isabella a punto de llorar.

—Tus bebés están bien a pesar de la amenaza, solo que debes cuidarte

Las palabras de Emmett la hicieron recordar el sueño que había tenido momentos antes. Edward le había dicho que cuidara de sus hijos; aquel sueño debía significar algo.

—Edward hablo de nuestros hijos en mi sueño— les dijo a ambos, emocionada—. Él tenía razón...

Emmett la observó perplejo y Tamara torció la boca.

—Emmett, díselo a Edward por favor. Tiene que enterarse y volver conmigo...

—Bella...

—Por favor, Emmett

—No lo puedo creer, Isabella— gruñó Tamara—. ¿Aún después de lo que hizo y de cómo te dejó piensas seguir a su lado?

— Yo lo amo, mamá, él tiene que volver a mí por sus hijos...

— ¿Acaso te estás escuchando?— le preguntó su madre, muy enojada—. No te impediré que le informes de tu embarazo ya que él es el padre pero ¿utilizar a tus hijos para regresar con él?

—Tengo que hacerlo, yo no puedo vivir sin él— contestó Isabella con tristeza.

—Se lo diré— intervino Emmett, suspirando.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Isabella sonrió.

—Solamente hago esto porque eres la persona más importante para mí— le respondió él, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que le den una oportunidad a la historia. Respondiendo a algo que me preguntaron... la madre de Bella se llama Tamara porque quería utilizar ese nombre solamente jeje.**

 **Ojala que no dejen la historia por la actitud exagerada que está mostrando nuestra protagonista. No puedo prometerles que les gustará la actitud de Bella cuando pase el tiempo, eso ya lo decidirán conforme transcurra la historia :)**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias. Trataré de subir el tercer capítulo en estos días, por lo pronto subiré un capítulo por semana y si tengo tiempo subiré más. Por mi actualizaría diario pero siendo mamá de un niño casi recién nacido, no se puede jeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 _Isabella adoraba su nueva habitación ya que tenía una amplia ventana desde donde se podía observar el patio donde jugaría; sus juguetes y el resto de sus cosas ya estaban totalmente ordenadas por lo tanto, no había nada que hacer allí._

 _-Iré a ayudar a mi papi- se dijo a sí misma y se dirigió al estudio de su papá._

 _Le sorprendió ver que él no estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de madera como siempre, así que aprovechó para acercarse y ver el plano en el que Charlie estaba trabajando._

 _-Es tan bonito- sonrió-. Pero le hace falta color..._

 _La pequeña fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar sus colores y cuando regresó al estudio, seguía sin haber nadie por lo tanto puso su caja de colores sobre la mesa, se subió en la silla y comenzó a colorear._

 _No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron sus padres._

 _-Hola, pequeña- la saludaron._

 _-Mira, papi- dijo emocionada mientras le mostraba el plano. Charlie abrió mucho los ojos al ver su trabajo arruinado._

 _-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- gritó antes de correr hacia ella y arrebatarle bruscamente el plano._

 _-Lo... lo coloreé para que se vea más lindo- respondió Isabella inocentemente._

 _-Nena...- su madre intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida por el grito de su esposo._

 _-¡Esto no se colorea! ¡Lo has arruinado!_

 _Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía su pequeño corazón quebrarse ante la actitud de su padre pues él jamás se había enojado con ella, nunca le había gritado._

 _-Lo siento, papi..._

 _-Esto no te lo perdono, eres..._

 _-¡Charlie!- lo cortó Tamara._

 _Isabella sollozó y salió corriendo del estudio y después de la casa. Quería huir, se sentía muy avergonzada._

 _-¡Hey, espera!- la llamó alguien y ella se detuvo en medio de la calle. Esa voz le pareció confiable ya que se trataba de un niño._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, volteándose. El niño que la había llamado era un poco más alto que ella, sus ojos eran de un bonito color verde y tenía el cabello cobrizo despeinado._

 _Isabella se ruborizó; era la primera vez que un niño le parecía guapo. Él la observó con el ceño fruncido antes de acercarse._

 _-¿Por qué estás llorando?_

 _-Mi papá se enojó conmigo- por alguna razón, sintió que podía confiar en él._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Arruine su trabajo- admitió la niña._

 _-Oh... no sé qué decir... ¿quieres ir a comer un helado? Yo invito..._

 _-Eh...- Isabella se moría por aceptar pero le daba vergüenza aceptar una invitación de un niño desconocido-. No te preocupes..._

 _-Vamos, el helado siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy triste_

 _-De... de acuerdo_

 _Los niños se dirigieron a la plaza que se encontraba a pocas calles del fraccionamiento donde vivían._ _Isabella se olvidó por un momento del asunto que la tenía triste y se dedicó a disfrutar su helado de chocolate._ _  
_

 _/_

Emmett salió de la habitación hecho una furia. Le molestaba mucho que Isabella aún pensara en Edward cuando éste la había dañado.

Pero, por el amor que le tenía, iba a llamarlo, a intentar que por lo menos se hiciese cargo de sus hijos que estaban por venir.

Los días siguientes trató de contactar a Edward, sin éxito alguno lo cual decepcionó y hundió más a Isabella en su depresión.

-No entiendo que hice mal- dijo ella y Emmett suspiró mientras la atraía hacía él. Le gustaba mucho tenerla en sus brazos pero no de esa manera, no sintiéndola tan frágil y vulnerable.

-No hiciste nada mal, Bella. Fuiste la mejor novia que cualquier hombre podría desear...  
Isabella se apartó un poco de Emmett para verlo. Él le sonrió tristemente al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una lágrima.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿Que si lo creo? Estoy totalmente seguro...

-Yo... debí cometer algún error...

-No, no lo hiciste

-Entonces no me explico cómo es que dejó de quererme

-Hay cosas en esta vida que nadie puede explicarse, ¿recuerdas cuando Claire murió? Nadie lo esperaba, nadie hizo nada para que se enfermara...

-Y yo no hice nada para que Edward dejará de quererme, solo pasó... ¿a ese punto quieres llegar?

-Sí, mi hermana era la niña más cuidada en el mundo, tú vivías por Edward, pero la vida es así, hay cosas inesperadas...

-Eso no me consuela- respondió Isabella, mirando distraídamente el desastre que había sobre su cama.

-No pretendía consolarte, solo te digo que no te culpes por lo que pasó

-Quiero estar con él- la voz de ella tembló-. Quiero que esté a mi lado en las ecografías y cuando nazcan, quiero que lo sepa al menos...

-Lo sabrá, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por localizarlo...

-¿En serio, Emmett?

Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron con mucha ilusión y él se enterneció. Su mirada era igual a la de una niña inocente e ilusionada y eso le partía el alma.

-En serio, te lo prometo...

/

La promesa de Emmett la mantenía algo estable, con algo de ilusión pero aun así, no pudo vivir con alegría las celebraciones de navidad y año nuevo. Sin Edward, la vida no tenía sentido, ni siquiera sus bebés eran capaces de levantarle el ánimo.

-Ustedes tienen que ayudarme a que vuelva- dijo en una de sus crisis de ansiedad mientras se acariciaba el vientre que ya comenzaba a crecer puesto que tenía catorce semanas-. Si él no vuelve no vale la pena tenerlos

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- le preguntó su madre. Ésta había entrado en su recamara, con una taza de leche tibia que Isabella necesitaba para dormir.

-¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?- contestó molesta.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, Isabella ¿cómo es eso de que no vale la pena tener a tus bebés si Edward no vuelve?

-Si eso escuchaste ¿por qué preguntas?- Isabella sonrió de forma sarcástica y Tamara la miró horrorizada.

-Entonces es en serio...

-Muy en serio...

-Quiero creer que la depresión es la que habla por ti, tú eres buena, tú amas a tus bebés...

-Los amo, son mi oportunidad para...

\- ¿Acaso te estas escuchando?- a Tamara le tembló la voz-. ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad? Yo jamás me arrepentí de tenerte cuando tu padre murió, al contrario, tú me diste fuerza para seguir sin él, desde el momento en que supe de tu existencia fuiste lo más importante, te amé más que nada en el mundo

-Pero Edward está vivo, mamá... ¿tú no me habrías utilizado para que volviera mi padre?

-¡Jamás!-exclamó su madre a punto de llorar-. Lo amé tanto que si él hubiera deseado vivir sin mí, lo habría dejado marchar y a ti te amo tanto como para hacerte vivir en una mentira, en una relación falsa pero sobre todo... me amo y me respeto a mí misma como para perder mi dignidad cayendo tan bajo

-Yo...- Isabella se sintió abofeteada por las palabras de su madre y cayó al suelo de rodillas ya que había caído en la cuenta de las palabras tan horribles que había dicho a causa de su ansiedad-. No tengo perdón- sollozó, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hija...- su madre se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó su rostro-. Yo sé que tú no eres así, que es tu sufrimiento el que te hace hablar de esa manera

-Quiero mejorar, mamá. Ayúdame- imploró-. Ayúdame por favor...

-Claro que sí, mi niña- Tamara la abrazó-. Juntas vamos a salir de esto...

-Quiero a Edward conmigo, no puedo evitarlo...

-Lo sé, mi niña, lo sé, pero si lo amas déjalo ir...

\- Quisiera poder hacerlo

-Lo vas a lograr y yo te apoyaré siempre...

/

-Está en Madrid con su padrino- le dijo Esme-. Él me pidió que no dijera nada pero te lo digo porque me gustaría que hablaras con él, a mí no quiere escucharme. He intentado decirle sobre mis nietos pero cuando estoy por decírselo, me cuelga...

\- ¿Tienes su número?- inquirió Emmett.

-Sí, tengo su número...

\- Le llamaré, quizá tenga que vengarme y decirle que Isabella murió

-Estás loco- se rió su tía-. No vas a decirle eso...

-Oh, claro que lo haré. Lo merece - Emmett frunció el ceño pero después sonrió al imaginar la reacción. Le divertía pensar en mil maneras de torturar al hombre que había lastimado a la mujer más importante de su vida.

-Bueno, tú sabrás... Quizá no sea tan mala idea después de todo...

Emmett asintió y tomó el teléfono. Su tía le advirtió que la llamada fuese rápida ya que era de larga distancia.

-De acuerdo- contestó antes de marcar el número.

-¿Mamá?- Edward se escuchaba agitado y molesto y Emmett gruñó pues se imaginaba la actividad que él estaba realizando antes de ser interrumpido.

-No, soy Emmett- contestó.

-Hola, primo- saludó Edward, con el mismo tono molesto-. Verás... Aquí es de madrugada, espero que tengas algo importante que decir porque no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver con mi novia...

-Vaya, me alegra que tengas una nueva novia- dijo con sarcasmo-. Que rápido se te olvidó la que tenías aquí

\- ¿De nuevo me llamaste para hablarme de ella? ¿Mi madre te dio mi número?- le gritó su primo-. Te pido por favor que...

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo- lo interrumpió-. Solo te llamaba para decirte que jamás te volveré a mencionar a Isabella, ella murió, pensé que debías saberlo...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices...?

Emmett colgó y se carcajeó a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de Esme.

\- Pensé que no lo harías...

-Tu hijo se lo merece. Merece sufrir pensando que él fue el causante de su muerte...

\- ¡Pero ella no está muerta!

\- Claro que sí. Tu hijo la mató en vida...

/

Tamara y Emmett estaban sentados en la sala. Isabella se había quedado profundamente dormida después de recibir a Emmett así que aprovecharon para conversar sobre la situación en la que tristemente se encontraba la futura madre.

-¿Qué le dijiste que?- preguntó Tamara, incrédula.

-Sí, le dije que estaba muerta y colgué- repitió Emmett.

-Eso está muy mal, muchacho- lo reprendió.

-No te preocupes, Tamara. Esme se lo va a desmentir, digamos que se lo dije en venganza por colgarle a su madre cada vez que intenta decirle del embarazo...

-¿De verdad cuelga el teléfono?

\- Sí... ¿sabes, Tamara? Creo que él no merece saberlo...

-Pues no, pero es el padre a pesar de todo...

-Él ya está con otra, él mismo me lo dijo

-Dios- Tamara mostró una expresión preocupada en el rostro-. No se te ocurra decírselo a Isabella por lo que más quieras. No soy partidaria de ocultar las cosas, pero Isabella puede cometer una locura...

-Lo sé...

-Hace días la escuché decir algo horrible a sus bebés, yo sé que ella no lo piensa realmente pero tengo miedo- admitió Tamara-. Tengo miedo por mis nietos, por Bella...

-¿Qué dijo?- cuestionó preocupado.

-Que si Edward no volvía, no valía la pena tenerlos... ¿te das cuenta de lo grave que está? Ya no sé qué hacer, está por volverse loca y de paso volverme loca a mí

-¿Ha considerado llevarla a terapia?

-Mil veces, pero no quiere, y si no estuviera embarazada, la llevaría a rastras, pero temo que se ponga mal...

-Mmm... podemos motivarla, decirle que a Edward no le gustaría verla así...

-Eso me parece muy cruel...

-Por lo pronto es todo lo que podemos hacer, mentirle para que no intente nada contra sus bebés...

-¿La crees capaz de eso?- cuestionó Tamara, un tanto ofendida.

\- Ella no es capaz de algo así estando en sus cinco sentidos, pero ahora no lo está, Edward la ha dejado bastante mal. Debemos decirle que Edward volverá, pero que tiene que mejorar...

Tamara pareció meditarlo durante algunos minutos hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Creo que no hay otra salida, ella es muy inteligente y se terminará dando cuenta sola cuando haya mejorado...

-Exacto, Tamara. Ella sola se dará cuenta de que Edward no volverá a ella pero que tiene que mejorar por sus bebés. Esta mentira piadosa es solo para que acepte ir a terapia, nada más...

/

-¿Qué?- Isabella sonrió ante la mentira que acababa de decirle y la culpabilidad la carcomió. Sintió como de pronto volvía a aquella época donde su hija era una niña y le hablaba sobre santa o el hada de los dientes-. ¿Edward volverá?

-Sí, Emmett me lo dijo, volverá cuando resuelva unos asuntos en la ciudad donde vive ahora...

-¿Oyeron eso? Papi volverá con nosotros- dijo Isabella a sus bebés y eso la hizo sentir aún peor.

-Hija, por tu bien, el de Edward y el de sus hijos... deberías considerar ir a una terapia

-No, no necesito terapia. Si Edward está a mi lado estoy bien...

-Nena, estás muy mal... ¿no crees que Edward se fue por ese motivo?

Se sintió la peor madre del mundo por decirle aquello pero prefería serlo a verla sufrir, quería hacerla reaccionar de algún modo aunque después su hija la odiara por mentirle.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la joven frunció el ceño.

-Quizá le dio miedo que lo necesitaras tanto...

-Pero él dijo que eso era lo que amaba de mí, que viviera por él...

Tamara apretó los puños y se contuvo para no soltar una palabrota en contra del ex novio de Isabella. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo enfermiza que había sido esa relación.

-Todos los hombres dicen eso al principio, pero después...

-¿Tú crees que si me vuelvo fuerte Edward me querrá de nuevo?

-Estoy segura...-respondió Tamara.

-Entonces iré a terapia- dijo Isabella con una mirada decidida.

/

-Esto no funcionará- gimió Tamara, saliendo de la habitación de Isabella.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Emmett, en voz baja.

-Solo quiere ir a terapia para hacerse fuerte y recuperar a Edward. Ese no es el objetivo, se dará cuenta bastante pronto y se pondrá mal...

-Tranquila, la contendremos hasta que nazcan los bebés...

-No sólo me importan los bebés, Emmett- gruñó-. Me importa ella también

-Lo sé, pero cuando vea a sus pequeños su instinto de madre la hará mejorar, ya lo verás... ¿acaso no fuiste fuerte por Isabella cuando Charlie murió?

-Sí, ella me necesitaba fuerte y al final también me benefició. Hoy vivo feliz con su recuerdo, soy feliz de saber que él estuvo en mi vida...

-Yo no quiero que eso pase con Isabella, Edward no merece que ella lo recuerde...

Tamara observó al amigo de su hija detenidamente. Algo le decía que Emmett estaba enamorado de Isabella porque si no... ¿por qué la ayudaba tanto? ¿por qué no estaba de lado de su primo? Además, él siempre miraba de una manera especial a su hija.

-Emmett, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras...

-¿Estás enamorado de Bella?

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a ruborizarse.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por como la miras...

-Tamara, lo que siento por Bella es algo más que estar enamorado...

-Eso está muy bien

\- No, Tamara, no lo...

-Entiendo todo y no me molesta...

\- ¿De verdad?- Emmett sonrió.

-Sí, me alivia que la quieras de esa forma, aunque no sé si sea buena idea que Isabella lo sepa...

\- Lo sé... aun no por lo menos, pero creo que Bella siempre lo ha sabido

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, ella lo sabe aunque yo no se lo haya dicho...

/

Pasaron las semanas e Isabella mostraba señales de mejoría por lo que el tema de la terapia quedó casi en el olvido. La chica había pedido una oportunidad para mejorar por sí misma y Tamara accedió ya que así duraría más la mentira.

\- Muero por ver a mis bebés- dijo Isabella, acariciando su abultado vientre de veinte semanas.

-Hoy nos dirán si son nenas- contestó Tamara con emoción.

Estaban sentadas en la sala de espera de la clínica donde ahora se atendía Isabella. No volvieron a ver a la doctora Brandon ya que las ganas de Tamara de ahorcarla eran muy grandes.

-Isabella Swan- llamó la recepcionista y ambas se pusieron de pie. Se dirigieron al consultorio y saludaron al doctor Masen quien llevaba el embarazo de Isabella desde la semana diez.

-Buenos días, señora y señorita Swan- las saludó él una vez que se sentaron-. ¿Listas para confirmar el sexo de esas pequeñas?

-Sí, ya quiero saber- expresó Isabella.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de revisarte dile que has sentido desde la última vez que te vi...

-Me he sentido bastante bien. Solo tengo mucha hambre...

-Eso es bueno, aunque debes medirte con los antojos, ya te lo dije...

-Sí, eso hago...

-Entonces pasaremos a revisarte, ve a recostarte a la camilla

-Sí...

Isabella se levantó y fue a recostarse. Se levantó la blusa, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Tamara fue hacia ella, muy emocionada y tomó su mano.

-Recuérdame tu fecha de última menstruación- pidió el médico. Isabella contestó y él de inmediato lo puso en la computadora-. Tienes veinte semanas, tres días, veamos cómo han crecido- dijo antes de poner gel en el vientre de Isabella y pasarle el transductor.

\- Ya quiero saber si son nenas para ir a comprarles cosas- susurró la joven madre. Tamara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El doctor revisó los órganos y el corazón de ambos bebés.

\- Ambos bebés están muy bien tanto de peso como de longitud, estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Bella...

-Gracias, doctor- respondió Isabella-. Eh... ¿si son niñas?

\- Déjame ver... la cita pasada te dije que parecía ser que serían dos nenas y has venido a confirmarlo...

-Sí... yo sé que son dos niñas

-Yo no creo- intervino Tamara-. Creo que son niños... ¿quién tiene razón?

-Bella... tú y yo nos hemos equivocado con respecto al sexo de uno... Este es un varón, aquí se ven los testículos y el pene...

-¡Un varón!- exclamó Bella, contenta-. Edward y yo siempre quisimos un varoncito, se pondría muy contento

-Sí, hija, sí- dijo Tamara, intentando no reflejar la tristeza en su rostro. Estaba feliz por saber el sexo de su nieto pero por otro lado, le partía el alma ver a su hija tan ilusionada con la idea del regreso de Edward.

-¿Qué es el otro bebé? Si es niña no importa, la amaré igual y voy a mimarla mucho. Ya me la imagino con sus vestidos...

-El otro bebé no se deja ver, tiene las piernas cruzadas... tendrá que ser en la siguiente cita, a las veinticuatro semanas...

-Entonces es una nena- sonrió Tamara-. Yo no supe que eras porque no te dejabas ver...

El doctor e Isabella rieron. Tamara disfrutó el momento, en realidad, trataba de vivir cada momento así al máximo ya que era cuando su hija mejor se encontraba.

-Ya quiero a mis bebés conmigo- suspiró Isabella, de camino a casa.

-Ya pronto, mi amor...

-Sí... quisiera que Edward estuviese aquí...

-Bella, ya te dijimos que...

-Ya no necesitas mentir, mamá. Yo sé que él no va a regresar

Tamara se detuvo abruptamente.

-Hija...

-Ya lo sé todo, mamá. Los escuché a ti y a Emmett decir que me mentirían para obligarme a ir a terapia. Preferí mejorar por mi cuenta...

-Hija, déjame explicarte- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e Isabella la abrazó.

-Te amo, mamá, no estoy molesta contigo ni con Emmett. Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse...

-No- sollozó-. Soy yo, te he mentido...

-Lo hiciste porque yo me estaba volviendo loca- contestó su hija, soltándola-. Y aún quisiera que Edward regresara a mi lado, creo que si lo volviera a ver correría a sus brazos, pero... yo sé que no ocurrirá

-Por eso quería que asistieras a la terapia, para que dejarás de necesitarlo...

-Creo que es buena idea. Me duele amarlo y necesitarlo de esta manera...

-Juntas vamos a lograrlo, ya verás que vas a mejorar. No estás sola...

/

El saber la verdad hizo que Isabella comenzara a vivir sin esperar nada de él, por lo tanto, empezó a vivir su embarazo de verdad, involucrándose al cien por ciento en los preparativos para la llegada de los bebés.

Ver a Esme ya no le dolía como antes y ella no mencionaba a su hijo, por lo que la convivencia fue haciéndose cada vez más cercana.

Jamás se lo informaron a Edward y ella estaba mejor así pues en el fondo esperaba que él volviera y se sorprendiera. No le guardaba rencor, incluso sentía que si él regresaba arrepentido lo perdonaría de inmediato.

-Mira, compré un pequeño esmoquin para el niño y este vestido para la nena- dijo Esme, entrando en la cocina. Isabella estaba picoteando la comida que estaba preparando, como de costumbre.

-No sé cómo no engordas demasiado- gruñó Tamara. Llevas gemelos, te la pasas picando cosas, Emmett te trae tus antojos en las madrugadas y aun así... solo subes el peso justo ¡la vida no es justa!

-¿Envidia?- se burló Isabella, quien ya tenía treinta semanas de embarazo.

-Nada de eso- contestó su madre, poniendo los ojos en blanco lo que dejaba en evidencia su mentira-. Yo a pesar de subir veinticinco kilos en mi embarazo, quedé muy bien

-¿Alguien me hará caso?- carraspeó Esme para llamar la atención. Tamara e Isabella voltearon a verla y al observar los pequeños trajes prácticamente corrieron a arrebatárselos.

-Son hermosos- dijo Tamara.

-Más que eso... ¡es lo más mono que he visto en la vida!- exclamó Isabella.

/

-Se mueven mucho- se rió Emmett, acariciando su vientre.

-Sí- contestó, recargando la cabeza contra el pecho de su mejor amigo. Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama de ella, terminando de comer una hamburguesa enorme, antojo de ella-. A veces duele...

-Me lo imagino. En tu ecografía del mes pasado pude ver como pateaban, el varoncito será todo un futbolista, lo entrenaré...

-Vamos a ver si le gusta

-Es mi sobrino, claro que le gustará y si no, entrenaré a la niña

-Oh no, dejarás en paz a mi nena, ella jugará conmigo...

-Me preferirá a mí, ya lo verás. Las niñas siempre quieren más al...

-¿Al padre?

-Al tío iba a decir- corrigió Emmett.

-Tú... has sido como un padre para estos bebés...

Isabella lo miró detenidamente por primera vez. Una especie de impulso hizo que se acercará más y más a su rostro para besarlo pero Emmett fue rápido y se apartó, levantándose de la cama.

-Bella ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Yo...- Isabella se ruborizó-. Nada...

-Ibas a besarme...

-Fue un impulso... ¿te soy indiferente? ¿También te parezco repulsiva como a Edward?

-No, cariño, no- Emmett volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomó su rostro entre sus manos-. Eres una chica preciosa, te amo pero no es esa clase de amor. Lo que siento por ti es un amor fraternal, te veo como alguna vez vi a esa hermana que perdí y eso no cambiará...

Isabella se echó a llorar y se abrazó a él.

-Emmett, yo también te quiero- sollozó-. Eres mi hermano, perdóname por lo que iba a hacer, pero estoy tan necesitada de amor, me siento sola sin él, perdóname...

-No estás más sola, Bella- le susurró su amigo-. Yo estoy contigo...

* * *

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios... soy plenamente consciente de que esta Bella será odiada (al menos por ahora) jaja. Yo veo en muchos fics que casi todos prefieren que Ed sea el que sufra o esté obsesionado pero... a veces las mujeres también se pueden comportar así jajaja. En esta historia por lo pronto es ella, después será él el que tenga que sufrir... (o quizá no si ella lo perdona rápido, todo puede pasar, no diré nada jajaja)**

 **Perdón por el retraso :( gracias por leer ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 _\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó el niño con amabilidad. Isabella asintió mientras comía la última cucharada._

 _-Estuvo muy rico. Gracias..._

 _-Soy Edward ¿y tú?_

 _-Eh... Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella_

 _-Lindo nombre-sonrió el niño._

 _-¡Edward!- el grito de una niña resonó en el parque en donde ahora se encontraban. Era una pequeña rubia de ojos marrones que parecía ser menor que ellos. A su lado estaba un niño alto y corpulento con el cabello oscuro pero que sin duda se parecía muchísimo a la niña._

 _-Hola, Claire ¿que pasó?- preguntó Edward._

 _-Los nuevos vecinos buscan a su hija, Ayúdame a encontrarla y... - Claire abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Isabella-. ¿Eres tú, cierto?_

 _Isabella torció el gesto e hizo un solo asentimiento._

 _-Si, pero no les digas que me has encontrado, por favor- suplicó la niña castaña._

 _-Demasiado tarde, ya te encontré- dijo Tamara, llegando hacia donde estaban. Isabella cerró fuerte los ojos, esperando la reprimenda del año pero se sorprendió al sentir que su madre la levantaba en brazos y la llenaba de besos._

 _-No vuelvas a escapar así, Bella, casi nos matas del susto. Tu padre quiere pedirte perdón..._

 _-Mami, tengo miedo- dijo Isabella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello cuando vio que su padre se acercaba._

 _-No lo tengas..._

 _-¡Bella!- exclamó Charlie quien la tomó en brazos segundos después-. Perdóname pequeña..._

 _-Perdóname tú a mi, papi...- pidió ella._

 _-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer un nuevo plano?- le propuso e Isabella aceptó emocionada-. Pero esta vez nada de colorear ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Edward._

 _-Oh queridos, muchas gracias por encontrarla- agradeció Tamara-. ¿No quieren un trozo de tarta de manzana? Acabo de prepararlo y no es por presumir pero quedó delicioso_

 _-¡Sí!- gritó Claire-. Yo quiero, yo quiero..._

 _El niño corpulento y Edward se echaron reír y después aceptaron._

 _Esa tarde paso de ser triste a la más feliz para Isabella pues su padre la había perdonado y había hecho tres buenos amigos: Edward, Claire y Emmett._ _  
_

/

-Extraño demasiado a tu padre- suspiró Tamara. Aquel día, 5 de junio, era su aniversario de bodas y cada año se ponía un poco melancólica.

-Lo sé, mami, pero él está con nosotras- la consoló Isabella.

-¡Hola preciosas damas y campeón!- saludó Emmett, entrando en la casa junto a su nueva amiga en común, Rosalie, la hija de Irina.

Rosalie corrió a abrazar a Isabella y a acariciar su abultado vientre.

-Ya son treinta y dos semanas ¿cierto?- preguntó Emmett, haciendo cálculos.

-Mañana las cumplo. De nuevo te equivocas- se burló Bella.

-¿Y ya tienen todo para los bebés?- hablo Rosalie antes de que Emmett empezara a protestar.

-Ya, ya tenemos lista la habitación de los bebés, hemos elegido colores neutros porque a Bella le fastidia el rosa desde que era una niña- contestó Tamara-. Es femenina, pero no le gusta ese color...

-Prefiero el morado o amarillo. Incluso rojo- comentó Isabella, sonriendo.

\- Yo igual, el rosa no me va mucho, soy fan del rojo- dijo Rosalie.

\- Ahora vengo, voy al baño...- avisó Isabella, haciendo que todos rieran-. ¿Qué?

\- Fuiste hace diez minutos, hija

-Tengo dos bebés adentro, mamá. No puedo evitarlo- contestó antes de marcharse.

Se dirigió al baño de forma apresurada e hizo sus necesidades. Se sintió mucho mejor pero sabía que no duraría mucho pues en los últimos días, iba al baño a la menor provocación.

-Son unos traviesos que patean mi vejiga- les dijo a sus hijos. Recibió una patadita por respuesta.

Afuera del baño, su madre y sus amigos charlaban pero no presto atención hasta que escuchó el nombre de Edward.

-¡Yo voy a matarlo!- exclamó Rosalie.

\- Rose, cálmate, Isabella no puede saberlo, si sigues gritando se dará cuenta...

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?- preguntó la embarazada, saliendo del baño. Su corazón latía muy rápido, temía una mala noticia-. ¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber?

-Nada, hija, nada- mintió Tamara.

-¡Exijo que me lo digan!- gritó.

-Se lo diré, no tiene caso que se siga haciendo ilusiones... - dijo Rosalie y Tamara lo observó horrorizada al igual que Emmett.

\- Sí, dímelo, Emmett...

-Edward se fracturó un brazo, un hombre Lo golpeó por haber embarazado a su hija...

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward tendría un hijo con otra mujer; él ya había hecho su vida, había estado con otra persona. La idea era demasiado dolorosa, la herida que poco a poco había empezado a cicatrizar, volvió a abrirse y esta vez en toda su extensión, no habría manera de cerrarla, se desangraría.

-Hija, esto no te hace bien- Tamara se levantó e intentó acercarse pero Isabella retrocedió.

-No... no me toques mamá

-Bien hecho, Rose- murmuró Emmett con sarcasmo.

-Bella, por favor, piensa en tus bebés...

-¡No quiero saber nada de ellos y de nadie!- vociferó Isabella antes de correr a su cuarto en donde se encerró.

Una vez adentro, comenzó a patear cosas y a gritar, olvidando por completo su embarazo.

-¡¿Por qué, Edward, por qué?!- un puñetazo a su espejo de cuerpo completo hizo que éste se rompiera. La mano de Isabella comenzó a sangrar.  
-Hija, ¡abre la puerta!- exigió Tamara.

-¡Déjenme!- sollozó Isabella quien calló de rodillas al suelo.

Estaba deshecha. No concebía una vida en la que Edward estuviese con otra persona. Estaba haciendose daño, iba a pagarlo muy caro pero no le interesaba en esos momentos, solo deseaba morir o que él regresara a negarlo todo.

-Vuelve, Edward- suplicó a la nada-. Vuelve y niégalo...

Escuchó el estruendo de la puerta cuando Emmett la rompió pero no reaccionó, no reaccionaba con nada, ni siquiera con las contracciones tan dolorosas que estaba sufriendo.

-Bella, mi amor- Tamara se echó a llorar al verla en aquel estado. Se encontraba en una esquina de su cuarto en un intento de permanecer en posición fetal.  
No pudo permanecer mucho tiempo consciente. El dolor y el sufrimiento pudieron con ella nuevamente y se dejó ir, en busca de una paz que no había sentido desde que él se había marchado.

/

Tamara paseaba por el pasillo muy nerviosa. El doctor no le había informado nada todavía y aunque eso no era mala señal, tampoco le parecía algo bueno tanta tardanza.

-Tamara, siéntate un poco- le pidió Emmett. Rosalie estaba de pie, con un pañuelo en la mano para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No puedo, mi hija y mis nietos están en peligro... ¿por qué se tuvo que enterar?

-Lo siento tanto, Tamara- sollozó Rosalie-. El coraje pudo conmigo...

Tamara suspiró.

-Se lo mucho que aprecias a Bella y te lo agradezco, no te culparé de lo que pasó, yo fui una tonta que creyó que mi hija lo había superado...  
-Todos creímos eso- susurró Emmett.

En ese momento, el ginecólogo de Isabella apareció por el pasillo. Tamara y Emmett lo abordaron de inmediato.

-¿Cómo está mi niña, doctor Stanley?- interrogó la madre de Isabella y él torció la boca.

-No pudimos hacer nada para frenar el parto, Isabella rompió fuente así que hicimos una cesárea de emergencia...

-No puede ser- Tamara abrió mucho los ojos-. Pero... pero apenas iba a cumplir treinta y dos semanas, son muy prematuros...

-Sí, son prematuros pero por suerte a Isabella se le administraron corticoides para madurar los pulmones de ambos bebés cuando tuvo amenaza de parto en la semana veintinueve. Ambos están en incubadora pero muy bien de salud...

-Oh Dios mio

-Por cierto, Isabella ha tenido dos varones...

-Mis bebés- susurró Isabella sin abrir los ojos. Sentía molestia en la parte baja del abdomen y al tocarse el pánico se apoderó de ella pues su vientre estaba plano.

-No hagas esfuerzos, Bella- la voz de su madre le hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? ¿donde están mis bebés?

-Te pusiste mal y tuvieron que hacerte una cesárea, tus bebés están en la incubadora...

-Oh por Dios- los recuerdos de su llegada al hospital y posterior ruptura de fuente vinieron a ella de golpe-. Lo recuerdo, el doctor me dijo que me haría una cesárea y yo le pedí que salvara a mis bebés... ¿cómo están?

-No he ido a verlos pero creo que bien

-Mamá... ¿estás molesta conmigo?- inquirió Isabella al percatarse del tono frío con el que le hablaba Tamara.

-No te imaginas cuanto- su madre la observó con ojos entrecerrados-. Pusiste tu vida en riesgo y la de tus bebés y por culpa de tu maldita obsesión por Edward, ellos han nacido antes de tiempo

-Mamá...

-Si mueren será tu culpa, no tengo nada más que decir. Esto no te lo perdonaré...

Tamara salió de la habitación, dejando a una atónita Isabella. Emmett entró segundos después con el doctor Stanley.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Isabella- dijo Emmett, con el cuerpo tenso y a punto de llorar.

-¿Que sucedió? - preguntó horrorizada al ver el rostro del doctor.

-Tus hijos, Bella, tus hijos no aguantaron más allá de unas horas. Han fallecido...

-No- Isabella negó con la cabeza-. Eso no puede ser...

-Es cierto, los bebés no aguantaron...

-¡No!- gritó Isabella, intentando levantarse. Ignoró el dolor de la cicatriz, solo quería ver a sus bebés, tenia la esperanza de que fuera una mentira.  
Nadie la detuvo, Isabella corrió hacia el área de neonatos y pudo comprobar que efectivamente, sus amados bebés habían muerto. Tomó entre sus brazos a uno de ellos, el cual estaba pálido y muy pequeño y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón- suplicó al mismo tiempo que lloraba-. Me lo sacaré del corazón pero no me dejen, no me dejen... ¡te odio, Edward, te odio! Me arrebataste todo, maldito miserable... mis bebés, no...

/

-¡Hija, por el amor de Dios, despierta!- la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad-. Mi amor, estoy aquí contigo, no llores más...

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible, mamá. Quiero a mis bebés, por favor... dime que no murieron

-No, mi cielo, cálmate. Tus bebés están bien, han nacido muy pequeños, de un kilo y medio cada uno pero al ser mellizos no han sido tan prematuros como si hubiese sido un solo bebé. Te faltaron cuatro semanas para llegar a término según el doctor...

La calma y el alivio vinieron a su ser al saber que sus hijos estaban vivos. Limpió sus lágrimas, no quería derramar más por alguien que no lo merecía.

\- Creí que los había perdido- admitió.

-No, cielo. Ya pasé a ver a mis nietos un momento, son pequeños pero preciosos y son unos guerreros...

-Quiero verlos...-Isabella intento levantarse pero el dolor de la herida se lo impidió.

-No, Bella- la regañó su madre-. No puedes levantarte así, te han hecho una cesárea

-Pero quiero ver a mis bebés, quiero alimentarlos...

-Hablé con el doctor y me dijo que te permitirá ir a verlos y darles el pecho, pero por lo pronto tienes que descansar...

-¿Cómo son?- inquirió-. ¿Como es mi campeón, es guapo? ¿y mi princesa se parece a mí?

Tamara sonrió de manera incómoda lo cual le hizo sospechar de lo que diría pues nunca habían confirmado del todo el sexo del otro bebé.

-Ambos son varones, amor...

-¿De verdad?- sonrió-. Bueno, me había hecho a la idea de una niña pero de igual manera los amo, muero por verlos...

\- Ya lo harás, amor, ya lo harás

/

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Emmett una vez que Isabella regresó a su habitación.

\- Me parte el alma verlos en la incubadora- su voz sonaba ronca por el llanto.

\- ¿Sabes? Sonará muy cruel lo que diré pero... esto causó tu amor enfermizo hacia Edward...

-Lo sé, Emmett. Ver a mis hijos tan pequeños, nacidos antes de tiempo por mi culpa, me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas.

-¿Sobre que reflexionaste?

-Amar tanto a, mejor dicho, haber estado obsesionada por Edward, me ha dañado pero sobre todo, ha dañado a mis hijos; provocó que los trajera antes de tiempo. Ya no me importa si él está con alguien mas, solo quiero a mis hijos. Voy a superarlo por ellos...- su voz se iba quebrando más y más a medida de que hablaba y Emmett sonrió antes de ir a su cama y abrazarla.

-Así se habla, Bella- Emmett besó su frente.

-Iré a terapia- afirmó convencida-. No puedo seguir así...

-Yo te apoyaré siempre ¿lo sabías?

-Claro que sí... siempre has estado conmigo y yo estoy demasiado agradecida. Eres el hermano que nunca tuve...

-Nada de eso, yo soy tu hermano...

-¿Así que la quieres como hermano?- preguntó Tamara y ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron pues no se habían dado cuenta de que había entrado-. Me alegra aún más...

-Pensaste que la amaba de otra manera ¿cierto?- preguntó Emmett, levantándose.

-Sinceramente, sí- admitió Tamara, encogiéndose de hombros-. Perdón por pensarlo...

-Perdón por no aclararlo- contestó Emmett, sonriendo de forma divertida.

Isabella miró a su amigo y a su madre con un cariño infinito. Definitivamente tenía muchísima suerte de contar con él y con una madre tan amorosa. Ellos habían aguantado su depresión, habían estado con ella en sus peores momentos y en ese instante lo agradecía más que nunca.

/

-Son una preciosidad- expresó Rosalie, cargando a uno de los bebés, los cuales pudieron salir del hospital cuando cogieron suficiente peso ya que eran capaces de respirar por si mismos y aparentemente no tenían ninguna secuela de aquel nacimiento tan precipitado.

-Son mis hijos, ¿que esperabas?- bromeó la orgullosa mamá. Tomó en brazos al bebé castaño y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Parecen gemelos idénticos de no ser por el cabello- comentó Emmett-. Fred es bastante rubio y el bebé sin nombre...

-¡Oye!- protestó Isabella-. Este bebé si tiene nombre, que no lo haya revelado es diferente...

-¿Por qué no lo dices ya?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Porque estoy esperando a que vuelva mi madre para hacerlo- contestó Isabella.

-Pues no esperes más- dijo la aludida, entrando en la habitación a la cual no le habían hecho modificación alguna ya que Isabella había elegido colores neutros para decorarlo-. He vuelto y quiero saber el nombre de mis pequeños...

-Bueno, ya sabes que él...- señaló al bebé de escaso cabello rubio que sostenía Rosalie -es Frederick como mi tío abuelo - Tamara asintió-. Y él...- miró al pequeño castaño que tenia en brazos-. Él es Charlie, como mi padre...

Esperaba una sonrisa de parte de su madre pero al volverse hacia ella pudo ver las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y se preocupó.

-Mamá...

-Es... es hermoso, hija- sollozó su madre-. Significa mucho para mí, muchas gracias...

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento. Una emocionada abuela entró con un regalo en la mano.

-Hola, Esme- saludó Isabella.

-Vengo a ver a mis preciosos nietos- contestó ella-. ¿Me dejas sostenerlos?

-Claro- respondió Isabella, pasándole al pequeño Charlie.

-¿Ya les dijiste los nombres?- inquirió Esme, mirándola con complicidad ya que ella fue la primera en enterarse de los nombres que había elegido.

-Sí, ya los dijo- contestó Tamara por ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Me encantan, ambos son especiales para mí, Fred fue mi tío favorito y Charlie, ya sabes...

-Por supuesto, sé lo que tu esposo significó para ti- dijo Esme-. Yo hubiera querido una relación como la de ustedes, pero lamentablemente Carlisle dejó de quererme y pidió el divorcio

-Fue una época bastante triste- intervino Emmett.

-Si, pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien, somos grandes amigos y nunca le he guardado rencor...

-Claro, él si fue maduro, no como otros- masculló Rosalie, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Emmett. Esme solamente se rió.

-Lo sé, mi hijo es un inmaduro, pero no hablemos de él, Isabella puede incomodarse...

-No me importa- la interrumpió Isabella-. Edward es parte de mi pasado y voy a salir adelante sin él. Lamento mucho si eso te duele pero...

-Me duele, pero Edward se lo merece. Tienes derecho a hacer tu vida al lado de estos pequeños y de las personas que te queremos...

-Gracias por entenderlo, Esme- agradeció-. Y... no voy a negarle el derecho de conocer a sus hijos, puedes decírselo- suspiró y Esme negó con la cabeza.  
-No se lo diré, nunca me deja hacerlo así que no lo intentaré más, no por ahora...

-No quiere saber de mí, por eso no te deja- comentó Isabella con algo de tristeza en la voz-. Pero ya llegará el momento de que se entere y no voy a impedirlo, no tiene caso porque... tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz

/

 **Siete años después.**

-Mamá, hoy me toca entrenamiento a las cuatro- le recordó Fred, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones. Aquel gesto lo hacía parecerse mucho a su padre a pesar de que era muy parecido a ella.

Fred se tomaba muy en serio sus entrenamientos de fútbol pues su gran sueño era ser un futbolista. Isabella no dudaba que lo lograra pues si algo lo caracterizaba era su cualidad de nunca rendirse hasta conseguir lo que quería. En cambio, Charlie era mas tranquilo e intelectual, un pequeño adulto en pocas palabras.

\- Claro, no se me olvida, cielo- contestó una apurada Isabella-. Bajen ahora, se hace tarde...

-Adiós mama- se despidieron los mellizos al mismo tiempo antes de bajar y cerrar las puertas.

Isabella los vio entrar por el espejo retrovisor, suspiró con alivió y aceleró el auto. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo al restaurante que ella y su madre habían abierto gracias a un préstamo que obtuvieron.

Su vida era completamente feliz desde que había podido superar a Edward, pensar en él no le producía ningún sentimiento romántico pero tampoco rencoroso. Ella estaba agradecida con él por haberle dado a sus dos hermosos hijos, solo eso. Aquel amor que alguna vez había sentido hacia él había desaparecido.

-Hola, mamá- saludó, entrando al restaurante. Tomó su delantal con el logotipo del restaurante y se lo puso.

-Hola, hija. Ve a la cocina, me parece que Rosalie y Emmett tienen una pequeña discusión...

-¿Otra vez?- se quejó Isabella-. No entiendo porque se casaron si se la pasan peleando...

\- Ellos se aman, nena. No se soportan la mayoría del tiempo, pero se aman...

\- Qué manera de amarse- dijo con sarcasmo al escuchar el sonido de una olla cayendo al piso.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Rosalie y Emmett ya vestidos con sus respectivos trajes de chef y mirándose con odio.

-La paella no puede ser el especial de la semana, Emmett...

-¿Por qué no?- replicó él-. Llevas dos semanas eligiendo el especial ¡estoy harto!

-Lo hago porque necesito cocinar algo que no me de asco- gruñó ella.

\- Chicos... ¿quieren calmarse?- intervino una irritada Isabella.

-¡No!- le respondió el matrimonio.

\- Son chocantes- murmuró.

-¿Desde cuando odias la paella?- le preguntó Emmett-. La amabas hace dos meses...

\- Tú lo has dicho: dos meses

\- ¿Y por qué ahora te da asco?

-Iba a decirtelo en la noche pero como no dejas de molestarme te lo diré... ¡estoy embarazada! ¿contento?

Tanto Isabella como Emmett se quedaron boquiabiertos y después vino el ataque de eufória por parte de él.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- exclamó y tomó a Rosalie en sus brazos para llenarla de besos. Ella se resistió al principio pero terminó por reírse y responder a los besos de su esposo.

-Rose ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¡que emoción!- dijo Isabella-. ¿De cuanto estás?

\- Tres meses y medio- respondió la rubia-. Es un varón, el doctor me lo dijo...

\- ¿Es un varoncito? ¿Fuiste al doctor sin mi?- Emmett hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento amor, pero es que yo no sabía. Fui a mi revisión de rutina y descubrí el embarazo, por eso hasta ahora lo sabes...

-¿Como no te diste cuenta?- inquirió Isabella-. ¿No tuviste náuseas como yo?

-Si las tuve, pero tenía ligeras pérdidas de sangre las cuales confundí con el periodo...

-Pero todo marcha bien ¿verdad?

\- Todo marcha fenomenal...

-Te amo, Rose, te amo- le dijo Emmett, abrazandola-. Te dejaré cocinar lo que quieras...

-Oh, mi osito- respondió Rosalie con voz melosa antes de besarlo.

\- Que asco, váyanse a un hotel- bromeó Isabella pero ellos no le prestaron atención alguna.

/

\- Vamos muy tarde- lloriqueó Fred-. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, mamá?

\- Lo siento, cariño. Recordé lavar el uniforme muy tarde. Te lo compensaré- prometió Isabella mientras planchaba el uniforme para que se secará del todo.

-De acuerdo. Me dejaras quedarme sin bañarme después del entrenamiento

-Trato hecho- mintió Isabella. Aquella noche tenían una cena familiar para celebrar la buena noticia, definitivamente no lo dejaría sin bañar.

\- Eres un sucio- dijo Charlie con asco.

-Y tú una niña delicada- respondió Fred con molestia.

-Niños, no peleen, por favor. Ya está listo el uniforme, vámonos

Los tres salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto. Isabella se aseguró de colocarles bien el cinturón de seguridad y cuando lo hubo hecho, ella subió.

-Oh, demonios- masculló cuando vio que el auto no encendía-. Esta cosa no enciende...

-¿Le pusiste gasolina antes de ir al restaurante?- le preguntó Charlie de forma amable e Isabella presionó su frente contra el volante. De nuevo se le había olvidado.

-Rayos, no lo hice...

-¡Mamá!- protestó Fred.

-Perdóname, Fred. No puedo estar en todo...- contestó irritada-. El campo no queda lejos, tendremos que ir corriendo. Bajen del auto...

Los niños la obedecieron y ella bajó. Se colgó en el hombro la mochila de Fred y tomó a sus hijos de la mano antes de salir disparada hacia el campo de fútbol infantil.

-Me vas a romper la mano- gritó Charlie y Fred parecía haber olvidado su molestia ya que disfrutaba correr.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar y por fortuna lo hicieron a tiempo. Isabella y Charlie jadeaban pero Frederick estaba demasiado bien.

Una persona observaba a aquella familia de tres con lágrimas en los ojos. La había extrañado demasiado, no sabía como había enfrentado tantos años sin verla, sin saber nada de su familia.

-Has cambiado mucho, mi amor- susurró-. Espero que me perdones por desaparecer así de tu vida pero ya pronto... pronto voy a volver

* * *

 **Primero que nada feliz navidad (retrasada) a todos! espero que les guste este capítulo. Me hizo feliz haber recibido sus comentarios, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

 **Díganme sus teorías acerca de quien es esta persona que los observa a lo lejos jijij, aunque... yo creo que es más que obvio xD. No digo más, solo... feliz casi año nuevo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 _Isabella tenía quince años cuando Edward decidió pedirle que fueran novios._

 _Ambos se gustaban, pero ella no era consciente de los sentimientos que despertaba en él, o mejor dicho, no quería darse cuenta ya que el solo pensar en esa posibilidad la hacía sonrojar al punto de parecer un tomate._

 _Después de regresar de la escuela, encontró a Edward en el porche de su casa como siempre, pero esta vez, él tenía una mirada distinta, la observaba de manera seria y eso la hizo temer._

 _-Hola, Edward- saludó, tratando de aparentar que no estaba nerviosa._

 _-Hola, Bella- Edward se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza-. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿crees que tus padres te dejen salir un rato a caminar?_

 _-De… de acuerdo. Déjame dejar la mochila solamente- contestó y entró corriendo a su casa._

 _-Hola, hija, hice una pasta deliciosa- dijo Tamara-. ¿Quieres comer?_

 _-No, mamá. Quería salir un momento con Edward, necesita decirme algo, ¿puedo ir?_

 _-Mmm… de acuerdo, pero no te tardes demasiado, ¿sí, mi amor?_

 _-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes, no creo tardar…_

 _-Está bien, corazón. Ve a hablar con Edward_

 _Isabella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, dejó la mochila en el recibidor y salió con Edward. Éste le tomó de la mano, lo cual era inusual pues siempre la abrazaba por los hombros._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? - cuestionó, preocupada._

 _-Hablaremos cuando lleguemos al parque, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Está bien…_

 _Ambos caminaron las tres cuadras que los separaban del parque y cuando llegaron comenzó una lluvia inesperada._

 _-¡Rayos! Tenemos que irnos- Isabella intentó irse, pero Edward la tomó por un brazo para hacerla girar._

 _-No, Bella, necesito decirte esto…_

 _-¿Qué cosa?- su voz sonaba agitada pues él estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Además, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro a pesar de ser mejores amigos._

 _-Ya no puedo callarme más lo que siento por ti. Te amo, Bella_

 _Sin dejarla decir nada, él terminó con la distancia que separaban sus labios y la besó. Isabella se quedó estática por la impresión unos instantes, pero después rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos y correspondió al beso._

 _-¿Es en serio?- preguntó ella cuando frenaron el beso por falta de aire._

 _-De verdad, siempre te he querido, desde la primera vez que te vi- aseguró Edward, presionando su frente contra la suya-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _-Claro que si…_

 _-Gracias por aceptarme- susurró él antes de volver a besarla._

 _Estaba lloviendo pero aun así, no se apresuraron a la hora de regresar a casa. Caminaban despacio, disfrutando de su compañía y del hecho de ser novios. Ambos se amaban, no cabían en sí de felicidad._

 _-Creo que esto es un sueño- dijo ella y él negó con la cabeza._

 _-Esto es muy real. Lo que siento por ti, es real…_

 _Ambos tardaron un rato más en llegar y se encontraron con una molesta Tamara quien al ver sus manos entrelazadas, se olvidó de su enojo._

 _-¿Ya son novios? ¿al fin se me cumplirá mi sueño de tenerte como yerno?- preguntó en tono socarrón e Isabella se sonrojó._

 _-¡Mamá, calla!_

 _\- Sí, acabo de pedírselo- dijo Edward, orgulloso-. Y ella aceptó. Soy muy feliz…_

 _-Me alegra muchísimo, yo sabía que esto terminaría pasando, pero ella es tan cabezota que no iba a darse cuenta ni a hacer nada, así que me alegro que se lo hayas pedido ya…_

 _-No podía estar ni un día más sin decírselo- confesó Edward, mirándola con todo el amor que sentía hacía ella-. Quiero estar con Bella toda mi vida…_

/

-Eres todo un deportista, sin duda. En unos años me sacarás de pobre- bromeó Isabella con su hijo de regreso a casa. Fred sonrió y la abrazó.

\- ¿En serio soy bueno, mami?

-Muchísimo, cielo. Serás el próximo Cristiano Ronaldo. Tú y Charlie tienen un futuro prometedor, tú en deportes y él como dibujante…

-Sí, en clase de artes he hecho un dibujo de Spiderman, la maestra me ha felicitado…

-Oye… tú sabes que amo tus dibujos y a Spiderman, ¿por qué no me lo has mostrado?

-En casa te lo mostraré y te lo regalaré…

-Más te vale- le contestó Isabella, alborotando su cabellera oscura la cual no era muy distinta de la de Frederick quien había dejado de ser rubio con el paso del tiempo. Ambos niños eran muy parecidos a ella físicamente, pero sin duda habían heredado el carácter de su padre.

Los niños se adelantaron un poco y ella los observó con tanto amor que sintió que su pecho explotaría. Era demasiado feliz a su lado, le habían enseñado muchas cosas desde su nacimiento, especialmente a superar todo aquello que la dañaba.

-Hola, mis amores- los saludó Tamara cuando entraron a la casa.

-Hola, abuelita- respondieron los niños antes de ir a abrazarla.

-Niños, tienen que bañarse- les dijo Isabella.

-No, prometiste que…- comenzó a protestar Fred pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Hoy tenemos reunión en casa del tío Emmett y la tía Rose

-¡Sí! Quiero jugar a la Play- gritó Fred.

-Jugaremos Rock Band- dijo Charlie.

-Después de jugar FIFA- resopló su hermano.

\- De acuerdo…

-Jugarán todo lo que quieran, pero ahora a bañarse- les ordenó Isabella.

Fred pareció olvidar la promesa y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Charlie hizo lo mismo, pero se fue al baño de la habitación de su madre.

-Iré a arreglar su ropa-avisó Isabella, pero su madre la llamó.

-Hija, tengo que decirte algo…

\- ¿Qué cosa, mamá?

-Últimamente… ¿no te has sentido vigilada?

Isabella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Su madre sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Sí, últimamente me siento así

-¡Rayos! Pensé que se trataba de una paranoia mía- dijo Tamara con preocupación-. Esto está mal

-Tranquila, quizá sea nuestra imaginación porque tenemos miedo de que nos asalten como al restaurante que tenemos al lado…

-Sí, quizá sea eso- contestó su madre, no muy convencida.

-Tranquila- Isabella se acercó a Tamara y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a la habitación de sus niños donde arregló la ropa. Ambos eran diferentes en personalidad, pero a la hora de vestir tenían el mismo gusto por lo que siempre compartían la ropa.

Sus hijos estuvieron listos rápidamente y los cuatro salieron de la casa. Isabella volvió a sentirse observada por alguien, pero no dijo nada y trató de no pensar en eso para evitar preocupar a su madre.

-Hola a todos- saludó Rosalie cuando llegaron. Los niños corrieron directo a su tío Emmett y los tres fueron a jugar a la Play; Tamara fue con Irina quien se encontraba en la sala de estar junto a Esme e Isabella se quedó en la puerta con la futura mamá.

-¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento de Fred?- preguntó Rosalie quien a pesar de su apariencia femenina, era una gran fanática del futbol soccer y americano.

-Perfecto, el domingo tiene partido, espero que vayan a verlo…

-Por supuesto, nunca falto…

-Lo sé, Rose…

-Bella… necesito decirte algo antes de reunirnos con todos

-¿Pasa algo, Rose?- preguntó preocupada pues se imaginaba algo relacionado con el bebé.

-Conozco esa mirada, no se trata del bebé, se trata de ti y de tus niños de cierto modo…

-¿Qué sucede con nosotros?

-Emmett me dijo que no te dijese nada para no alterarte pero… es sobre de Edward

La mención de su nombre después de tanto tiempo la puso algo nerviosa pero no por lo que había sentido en el pasado por él sino por sus pequeños. Si bien no iba a ocultarlos, ella prefería que Edward no regresara ni los conociera pues sus niños estaban demasiado bien sin un padre, solo cuestionaron una vez sobre él y jamás volvieron a hacerlo ya que ella les había dicho la verdad: que él no supo de su existencia porque terminaron antes de que supieran del embarazo.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward? Si está con otra persona sabes que no me interesa, me alegro por él- contestó, rogando en su fuero interno por qué fuese eso y no lo que se imaginaba.

-No, Bella, no se trata de eso. Edward volverá pronto, no sé con exactitud la fecha, pero Esme me dijo que va a regresar porque su padrino con el que vivía en Madrid, falleció. No han querido decirte nada porque muy en el fondo temen que te pongas mal…

-Ellos saben que ya no lo amo- gruñó-. Debieron decírmelo, necesito estar preparada por los niños, necesito prepararlos a ellos porque no pienso ocultarlos. No voy a arriesgarme a que se enfade y quiera quitármelos…

-Quieres hacer todo por las buenas ¿no es así?

-Exacto, además yo no tengo nada que temer, nunca he sido cobarde

-¿Y si quiere quitártelos aunque no se los ocultes?- cuestionó Rosalie.

-No puede hacerlo, y si lo hace, lo mataré. Defenderé a mis hijos con uñas y dientes. Puedo aparentar ser buena, Rosalie, pero si alguien toca a mis hijos… me puedo volver una perra

/

La reunión fue bastante amena y los mellizos se pusieron muy contentos al conocer la noticia de que tendrían un primo y que éste sería niño. Los adultos la pasaron bien conversando y comiendo.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, muchachos- dijo Tamara al despedirse-. Deben saber que un hijo es algo muy hermoso, pero también es una responsabilidad muy grande…

-Lo sabemos- respondió Rosalie-. Espero ser una buena madre…

-Lo serás, querida, lo serás…

-Debemos irnos, mamá. Los niños necesitan hacer los deberes- dijo Isabella. Los niños pusieron cara de fastidio, pero no dijeron nada.

Isabella y su familia se subieron al auto. De nueva cuenta se sintió observada, pero esta vez el sentimiento era más fuerte, como si aquella persona que los observara estuviese más cerca que nunca.

-Mamá…- no necesitó decir más, su madre la miraba angustiada también.

Isabella aceleró el auto, queriendo huir de aquello que los perseguía. Era tanta su desesperación, su necesidad de proteger a sus hijos que dio vuelta en una calle en sentido contrario. Para su mala suerte, un auto iba a una alta velocidad; Isabella se las ingenió para esquivarlo pero terminó estrellándose contra un poste de concreto.

-¡Fue divertido!- exclamó Fred.

-Niños, ¿están bien?- preguntó angustiada y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Mamá, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamó Charlie-. Casi nos matamos…

-No exageres, Charlie…- se rió Fred-. Estuvo genial…

-Ouch…- comenzó a quejarse Tamara e Isabella vio que su frente comenzaba a inflamarse.

-¡Mamá! Perdóname…

-No te preocupes, hija, estoy bien, vámonos, la gente empieza a observar y no quieres una multa por un choque tan leve…

-Se está hinchando. Te llevaré al hospital

-De acuerdo, pero salgamos de aquí…

/

-Que bueno que no fue nada- dijo una aliviada Isabella cuando llegaron a la casa.

-No, pero el cofre del auto quedó bastante feo…

-No es para tanto, mamá- Isabella puso los ojos en blanco mientras le pasaba una bolsa con hielos-. El auto es lo de menos, lo importante es que todos estamos bien…

-Creo que yo me siento mal, no puedo hacer los deberes- gimoteó Fred e Isabella arqueó una ceja.

-Buen intento, Fred- dijo y éste se rió-. Vayan a hacer sus deberes ya. Si necesitan ayuda me avisan…

-De acuerdo- contestaron los mellizos antes de marcharse a su habitación.

\- No te culpo por haberte estrellado- dijo Tamara cuando se quedaron solas-. Ahora me queda claro que alguien nos está vigilando…

-No lo creía, pero creo que sí, nos vigilan

-Tengo miedo, trato de no pensar en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento perseguida y angustiada…

-Tranquilízate, mamá, no va a pasarnos nada ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Vamos a estar bien, puede que solo lo estemos imaginando, pero por si las dudas, le diré a Emmett que hable con uno de sus amigos de la policía para que vigile la calle. Si es que alguien nos vigila, le irá mal

-Sí, por favor. Me sentiría muy aliviada si hicieras eso…

Isabella asintió y se marchó a ayudar a sus hijos con los deberes ya que Charlie pidió ayuda a pesar de ser muy inteligente. Era un perfeccionista y siempre pedía ayuda para revisar minuciosamente sus tareas en busca de algún mínimo error.

-Está perfecto- Isabella alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación al ver las sumas de su hijo.

-Gracias por ayudarme, mami- agradeció él.

-Es hora de cenar, chicos… - les dijo a ambos. Fred estaba en la computadora jugando un juego de futbol ya que había terminado la tarea y ésta había sido revisada por Isabella.

\- Mamá, antes de que se me olvide, ¿podrías firmar esto? - el niño le tendió un papel y ella lo leyó. Era un permiso para una visita a un parque de diversiones.

-Mmm… no lo sé

-Por favor, quiero ir…

\- ¿El grupo de Fred no va?- cuestionó y Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Solo nuestro grupo

-A mi grupo le toca otro día- dijo Fred de forma distraída.

-No sé, tengo que estar en el restaurante, hijo…

-Pero quiero ir, la mamá de Garrett, mi amigo, nos va a cuidar…

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sí, puedes llamarle

-De acuerdo, voy a llamarle y si me dice que no es cierto, no vas ¿entendido? - su hijo asintió-. Ahora vayan a cenar…

Los niños la obedecieron ya que Tamara había preparado hamburguesas, de lo contrario, le hubiera costado que Fred bajara.

/

Al día siguiente en el restaurante, Isabella estaba tensa y no pocas veces se equivocó en los pedidos ya que ella hacía de mesera algunas veces. Estaba nerviosa por esa salida al parque de diversiones de su hijo y no porque no confiara en la mamá de Garrett sino porque tenía un presentimiento. No podía saber si sería algo terrible o algo bueno, pero la sensación de que algo ocurriría allí estaba.

-Mamá, será mejor que vaya con Charlie- le dijo nerviosa y Tamara la miro mal.

-Hija, no seas exagerada, deja que se divierta. Tú nunca has sido una sobreprotectora, esta no es la primera salida de tu hijo…

-Ya lo sé, mamá, pero siento que algo va a pasar…

Su madre dejó de sonreír y se puso seria.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, mamá…

-Primero, cálmate, intenta respirar

Isabella iba a hacer caso a lo que su madre le decía pero su celular vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón. La profesora de su hijo le llamaba.

-Es la maestra, mamá. Algo pasó- casi sollozó antes de contestar el teléfono-. ¿Sí?

-Señora Swan, necesito que venga urgentemente, su hijo… su hijo se desapareció del grupo- le informó la maestra y ella se sintió morir.

-Hija, ¿qué pasó? ¡te pusiste pálida! – Tamara la observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Cómo que se separó del grupo?!- gritó-. No es posible que se haya perdido, yo hablé ayer con la madre de Garrett para que lo cuidara…

-Ella no pudo venir, se ha enfermado…

La mataría, mataría a Glenda definitivamente.

/

Charlie se había distraído viendo un espectáculo de baile y el grupo había desaparecido cuando dejó de observarlo. El terror comenzó a invadirlo ya que a pesar de ser un niño inteligente, aún era muy inocente.

-Soy un tonto- dijo al borde del llanto, buscando sin éxito a su grupo-. Mami se va a preocupar, tengo miedo…

Se detuvo un momento a tratar de pensar donde podrían estar sus compañeros y su profesora. Su madre le había enseñado que cuando se sintiera desesperado, se detuviera a respirar profundamente, que cuando se calmara, todo iba a resolverse, pero evidentemente aquello no se aplicaba a su caso puesto que estaba perdido en un lugar enorme y lleno de gente desconocida. Encontrar un grupo no sería fácil para un niño de siete años.

-¿Estás perdido?- le preguntó un hombre y él no lo miró con recelo como normalmente habría hecho con otro desconocido. Así que, desobedeció la regla de jamás hablar con extraños que siempre seguía puesto que aquel tipo le inspiraba confianza, la sensación de estar con alguien con quien debía estar y que su madre aprobaría.

-Sí- admitió, apenado-. Venía con mi grupo de la escuela y los perdí de vista, ¿podría ayudarme a encontrarlos?

-Claro que sí, pero antes dime tu nombre…

-¿Por qué quiere saber mi nombre?- preguntó el niño.

-Bueno, siempre que conozco a alguien, pregunto su nombre…

-Me llamo Charlie- contestó, deseando sentir desconfianza pero no podía hacerlo, algo le decía que podía confiar en él, que no le haría daño.

El hombre sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-Bonito nombre, campeón- respondió, sin perder la sonrisa-. Ahora vamos a buscar a tus compañeros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo

/

Los pensamientos de Isabella eran un completo caos. Por un lado quería encontrar a su pequeño más que nada y por el otro, deseaba asesinar a Glenda por no avisarle que no iría y a la profesora por no cuidar a su hijo.

-Tranquila, Isabella- le pidió Emmett, quien iba acompañándola.

-No puedo, Emmett. Si le pasa algo a Charlie me muero…

-No le pasará nada, es un niño muy inteligente y sabrá arreglárselas para que lo encontremos…

-Que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada- sollozó.

Se bajaron de inmediato cuando encontraron un lugar y se encontraron con la profesora en la entrada, como habían acordado.

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!- gritó Isabella.

-Señora Swan, cálmese

\- ¿Cómo pretende que lo haga? ¡Es mi hijo! ¿por qué no lo cuidó?

-Lo lamento…

Isabella la ignoró y se adentró en el parque, dejando atrás a Emmett. Buscó desesperadamente a su hijo sin tener el resultado esperado y se dejó caer sobre una banca a llorar.

-Mi hijo, mi bebé- gimoteó. Emmett se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Tranquilízate, lo vamos a encontrar. Acabo de dar aviso a los de seguridad y pronto lo traerán ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella asintió, un poco más tranquila.

-Gracias, Emmett. No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda…

-Matar a todas las personas del parque- bromeó e Isabella no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Señor, el niño que buscan ya apareció. Un señor está con él en la oficina…

-¡Sí!- exclamó Isabella, sintiendo un alivio inmenso e incluso ganas de darle un beso al guardia de seguridad que estaba frente a ellos.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No hay de que, señor. Los llevo a la oficina…

Emmett e Isabella siguieron al hombre como si de aquello dependiera su vida. Isabella se moría por abrazar a su pequeño, aunque sabía que después lo reñiría por separarse del grupo.

-Ese jovencito estará en problemas después de que lo abrace- le dijo a Emmett y éste se carcajeó.

-Pobre niño, no lo castigues. Recuerda que nosotros también nos perdimos aquí cuando éramos pequeños y nuestros padres no nos hicieron nada…

-De acuerdo, no lo castigaré, pero si hablaré con él…

-Me parece perfecto

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina y nada más entrar, Charlie corrió hacia ella. Lo cargó y lo llenó de besos, sintiéndose completa de nuevo.

\- ¡Mi amor! - gritó-. No vuelvas a hacer esto, estaba muy asustada

-Yo también estaba asustado, mami- lloriqueó Charlie-. Un señor me trajo aquí, es él…

El niño bajó de sus brazos y señaló al hombre que había devuelto a su pequeño. Lo primero que observó fueron sus zapatos, pero al levantar la vista, sintió que su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- exclamó Emmett con los ojos desorbitados.

Isabella estaba muda y unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos debido a la impresión de volverlo a ver. No estaba preparada para aquello, pero… ¿cómo estar preparado para volver a ver a una persona que un día despediste para siempre?

-Hola, mi amor- la saludó y ella rompió a llorar al igual que Emmett-. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra volverte a ver…

-No… no puede ser- susurró ella, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Aun así, hizo lo que nunca creyó volver a hacer: correr a abrazarlo-. Pa… papá

* * *

 **Pues... quizá no era tan obvio después de todo jajaja. No podía despedir el año sin subir un capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios :)**

 **Respondiendo a una duda que tuvo maleja twihard, pasaron 7 años en la historia, el prólogo dice que Edward y Bella llevaban 5 años de relación cuando él se fue. En el prólogo además puse, "años después" no "4 años después" jeje, quizá lo leíste así...**

 **Y... por si acaso preguntan, sí... Charlie tiene los ojos verdes al igual que Edward. Bella tiene los ojos marrones por Tamara. Quería hacer creer que se trataba de Edward quien, como dijo Rosalie, no tarda en aparecer :)**

 **Feliz año nuevo! que el 2017 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y que la pasen genial en compañía de su familia y amigos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 _Isabella era sumamente feliz. Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de su novio con el que ya llevaba cinco años de relación y con el que quería formar una familia. Cada mes buscaban sin éxito, el embarazo y eso los frustraba, pero no perdían las esperanzas. Ella estaba segura de que pasaría, no perdía la fe._

 _Aquel día él se estaba comportando demasiado extraño, frío, primero se asustó, pero su madre, le dijo que no se preocupara, que quizá estaba así porque le tenía una sorpresa, justo como había hecho Charlie el día en que le pidió matrimonio._

 _-Estaba demasiado frío y distante- relató Tamara-. Yo pensé que terminaría conmigo, pero no, al final del día me pidió matrimonio. Fue todo demasiado romántico, pero no se salvó de una patada en el trasero…_

 _-Ojalá que sea eso- contestó una ilusionada Isabella._

 _-Mira, no sé si te proponga matrimonio, pero estoy segura de que es una sorpresa. Los hombres no cambian de la noche a la mañana. Además, si le pasara algo, él te lo diría, te tiene mucha confianza…_

 _-Eso, sí. Muchas gracias mamá_

 _Madre e hija se abrazaron y en ese momento sonó el timbre. Isabella fue a abrir, encontrándose con Edward, quien mantenía su mirada distante, pero Isabella ya no tenía miedo._

 _-Hola, amor- saludó a Edward con un beso y él volteó la cara. Aquel gesto, aunque actuado, le dolió a Isabella._

 _-Hola, Isabella, ¿podemos hablar?_

 _La emoción estaba a punto de hacerla estallar… ¿cuál sería la sorpresa? Tenía claro que si era una propuesta aceptaría de inmediato, no podía vivir sin él._

 _-Por supuesto, cariño. Vamos…_

 _Ambos salieron de la casa. Edward no la tomó de la mano como siempre, así que ella la tomó. Él no se alejó, pero no entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y ahí fue cuando las dudas surgieron de nuevo en su cabeza…_

 _-Debemos terminar- soltó Edward, de pronto._

 _\- ¿Qué? - Isabella lo miró confundida._

 _-Debemos terminar. Me marcho a Madrid con mi padrino, me ha surgido una estupenda oportunidad para estudiar allá y no quiero perderla…_

 _-Pero, bebé, yo puedo esperarte- dijo ella, algo aliviada. No tendrían que terminar, ella lo esperaría por más que doliese la distancia-. E ir a verte en vacaciones…_

 _-Ese no es el problema… ¿acaso no has notado que ya no siento nada por ti?_

 _-Eso… eso no es verdad- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esperaba que fuese una pesadilla, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no lo era._

 _Edward, después de permanecer un rato callado, finalmente habló._

 _-Ya no siento nada por ti, todo mi cariño de estos últimos meses ha sido actuado…_

 _-No, ¡es real! - gritó-. Es real lo que sientes por mí…_

 _-Lo era, pero ya no te amo…_

 _\- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! - exclamó, histérica. Lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa e intentó besarlo, pero él se mantuvo firme-. Dime que no es cierto- sollozó._

 _-Por favor, suéltame- Edward la apartó. No fue brusco, pero tampoco delicado como siempre-. Entiende, ya no te amo, no puedes cambiar eso_

 _\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo te amo, me estás matando_

 _-Lo siento, pero las cosas son así. No voy a perderme de esta oportunidad por una relación que ya no vale la pena, que no da para más. Mañana me voy con mi padre a pasar unas semanas con él, luego me iré a Europa y no volveremos a vernos. Olvídame, así como yo ya te olvidé…_

 _Isabella no pudo detener a Edward por más que suplicó. La dejó en aquel parque donde se habían declarado amor demasiadas veces. Luego de dos horas de permanecer en estado casi catatónico, llegó su madre y solo la abrazó. No fue demasiado consuelo pues jamás volvería a ser abrazada por esos brazos en los que deseaba estar._

 _\- ¿Por qué, mamá, por qué?_

 _-No sé, hija, pero te juro que juntas vamos a salir de esto. Siempre voy a estar contigo, es una promesa_

/

-Hija mía- sollozó Charlie.

-Charlie, ¡Por Dios, estás vivo!- exclamó Emmett y Charlie alzó el rostro para mirarlo.

-Sí, estoy vivo…

-¿Cómo es posible?

\- Es una historia que contaré después - contestó el padre de Isabella quien era un mar de lágrimas.

-Papá, papito, estás vivo- Isabella tomó el rostro de su padre entre sus manos y lo estrujó como cuando era una niña. Parecía que el tiempo apenas si había pasado por él, dejándole unas pocas canas-. No lo puedo creer…

-¿Él es mi abuelo?- preguntó el pequeño Charlie, emocionado-. Pero tú dijiste que estaba ya en el cielo…

-Pero no lo está- dijo Emmett, quien se limpió las lágrimas-. Por alguna razón no lo está

-Esto debe ser un sueño- susurró Isabella-. No es posible que estés aquí

-Estoy aquí, mi pequeña pulga

Su llanto aumentó cuando escuchó su apodo. No podía creerlo, era imposible. Demasiadas veces fantaseó con aquella situación tan surrealista, teniendo claro que jamás pasaría, pero estaba pasando y no daba crédito a eso.

-Te amo, papá. No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, cuanto sufrimos tu perdida. Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y pronto despierte

-No pequeña, no es un sueño, estoy vivo y vine para volver a su vida, a menos que tu madre…- Charlie puso una expresión triste e Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi mamá te ha sido fiel desde el primer día, no ha estado con nadie más, aun te ama

-Y yo a ella, estoy dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido con ustedes, las extrañé demasiado

-¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerto?- reclamó Isabella, ahora enfadada. Se soltó del abrazo de su padre y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Hija, eso es lo que les explicaré a tu madre y a ti. No lo quise hacer pero era mejor así, en su momento creí que era lo mejor

-Espero tengas una buena explicación, mi madre la pedirá si es que no le da algo…

-¿Tu madre está enferma?- cuestionó Charlie, preocupado.

-No, pero… ¿cómo quieres que reaccione si su esposo que lleva once años muerto, regresa como si nada?

-Como te extrañé a ti y a tu mal genio- Charlie se rio y la abrazó. Isabella por segunda vez en el día volvió a sentirse completa, pero esta vez, era una sensación mucho más poderosa pues tenía a todos sus seres queridos a su lado y ni siquiera la llegada de su ex novio podría arruinar su felicidad.

/

-¿Se lo debemos decir hoy?- preguntó Emmett, reflexionando.

-No lo sé, creo que le dará un infarto- contestó Isabella y Charlie gruñó.

-No lo digas ni en broma…

-Lo siento, papá, pero ya sabes que es una impresión muy fuerte…

-Pero Tamara es demasiado fuerte, no va a pasarle nada…

-¿Me van a explicar todo esto?- preguntó el pequeño Charlie, con el ceño fruncido.

-Después, amor- le contestó Isabella-. Padre… ¿dónde estás viviendo?

-Con Billy Black, mi mejor amigo

-¡¿Billy?!- gritó Isabella-. Él surte carne al restaurante… ¿desde cuándo lo sabe? ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?

-Él sabe que estoy vivo desde hace un año y me dio empleo. Yo le supliqué que no dijera nada hasta que yo decidiera aparecer frente a ustedes…

-¡Dios mío! Espero que de verdad tengas una buena justificación para haberte desaparecido porque mamá te pateará el trasero…

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras va a patearme diga lo que le diga

-Eso ni lo dudes- masculló Isabella.

-Entonces… ¿hoy vas a aparecer frente a ella?- cuestionó de nuevo, Emmett.

-Por supuesto que sí, no puedo esperar más tiempo sin ella…

-Sí, pero primero la llevaré a casa, ¿puedes hacerte cargo del restaurante y cuidar de Charlie, Emmett?

-Claro que sí, Bella…

-Entonces dejemos en casa a papá, él se esconderá cuando llegue con mamá y hablaré con ella. Cuando me vaya de la casa será tu señal para aparecer frente a ella ¿les gusta el plan?

-Me parece perfecto- contestó Charlie, intentando disimular su emoción. Estarían a solas, recuperarían el tiempo perdido, claro, si es que ella lo admitía de nuevo en su vida.

/

-Bien, quédate aquí y pórtate bien, regresaré pronto- le dijo Isabella a hijo y éste asintió.

-¿Puedo comer algo?

-Claro, cielo, come. Iré con tu abuela, la llevaré a casa…

-De acuerdo

Isabella y Charlie se dirigieron a la cocina y ella encontró a Tamara lavando una olla.

-Esta mancha no sale, joder… ¿cuándo va a llegar Bella? ¡siempre me tiene preocupada!- se quejó mientras tallaba e Isabella carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Mamá, ya llegué

Tamara soltó la olla y se giró. Cuando vio a su nieto, se lanzó hacía él y lo alzó en brazos.

-¡Condenado niño!- exclamó mientras lo besaba-. Me tenías angustiada. Jamás debes separarte del grupo, ¿me entendiste?

-Lo siento, abue- se disculpó Charlie antes de ser bajado al suelo.

-Está bien, lo dejaremos pasar por ahora, pero si vuelves a hacerlo, ya no te dejaremos ir a los paseos…

-Mamá, quiero llevarte a casa- intervino Isabella.

-¿Por qué?- Tamara la miró de manera extraña.

-Quiero hablar contigo, es muy importante…

-¿Y no puede esperar a la noche?

-No, no puedo esperar. Emmett y Rose se encargarán del restaurante y de Charlie…

-¿Charlie se queda aquí?- Tamara estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, no discutas y vámonos…

-De… de acuerdo, déjame quitarme el delantal…

Tamara se quitó el delantal y la siguió, observándola todavía con extrañeza.

-Dime de que se trata- pidió Tamara de camino a la casa. Ambas iban en la camioneta de Emmett ya que el auto estaba en el taller por el golpe que había recibido-. ¿Acaso me compraste un auto? ¿nos ganamos la lotería?

-No, es algo mejor que eso- confesó Isabella-. Bueno, para mí lo es…

-No me digas que vino Kate, mi hermana- dijo Tamara, con emoción.

-Puede que sí, puede que no…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!- chilló emocionada.

Isabella la miró por unos breves segundos. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba en casa y estaba segura de que se pondría feliz no sin antes pasar por las fases de negación, ira y patear traseros. Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa y las dos se bajaron. El reencuentro entre sus padres estaba cerca.

/

Charlie recorrió la casa con una mirada triste. No había ninguna fotografía suya, no había ningún indicio de que alguna vez él habitó la casa.

Decidió ir a la recámara que alguna vez compartieron y entonces se sorprendió. En la mesa de noche estaba su fotografía favorita del día de su boda; en el closet, su ropa seguía intacta, sus corbatas en el cajón y todas sus cosas tal y como él las dejó.

-No me has olvidado, mi amor- dijo al borde de las lágrimas-. Te destrocé la vida, no merezco que me aceptes de vuelta pero lucharé para conseguirlo…

Escuchó un auto estacionando en la casa y bajó a la cocina que era donde Isabella le había dicho que hablarían. Su corazón estaba acelerado como aquel día en que se casaron y la vio tan hermosa.

-Mamá, vamos a la cocina- escuchó la voz de Isabella y Charlie salió al patio y cerró la puerta. Su respiración era frenética, había sido más fácil enfrentar a su hija, pero le ponía más nervioso hacerlo con Tamara pues no sabía si ella lo seguía amando como había asegurado Isabella. Quizá, era demasiado tarde y Tamara preferiría seguir creyendo que él había muerto y no en prisión hasta que se alguien lo sacó, como sucedió realmente.

-Está bien… ¿pero dónde está tu tía Kate?- escuchar la voz de su amada, lo hizo sonreír. La había extrañado más que nada y a pesar del nerviosismo y de imaginar cientos de escenarios terribles tras el encuentro, deseaba verla.

-No es la tía Kate quien está aquí- confesó Isabella-. Es otra persona…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Tamara-. Hija, te estás comportando demasiado extraña, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿sucedió algo en el parque de diversiones?

-Sí, si pasó algo, algo maravilloso. Un milagro, en pocas palabras…

-¿Milagro? ¿revivió un muerto?- Tamara empleó aquel tono burlón que Charlie tanto amaba. No se imaginaba que había dado en el blanco-. O espera…no me digas que Edward está aquí porque lo mato…

Edward. La mención de su nombre hizo que Charlie gruñiera y apretara los puños. Su amigo Billy, le había hecho saber que aquel bastardo había abandonado a su hija, estando embarazada.

-Claro que no. Si fuera él no estaría emocionada- Isabella se rió y a Charlie le dio gusto saber que ya no le afectaba.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Tú lo verás por ti misma, yo ya me voy. Tengo que ir al restaurante…

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Isabella y decidió salir en ese momento. Tamara hizo ademán de ir tras ella.

-¡Hey, ¿Por qué te vas?!

-Tamara- la llamó y ella se quedó paralizada. La puerta de la casa se cerró y posteriormente se escuchó el motor del auto, señal de que Isabella se había ido-. Mi vida, soy yo…

-No- susurró-. Estoy alucinando…

-Voltea y comprueba que soy tan real como tú

Tamara se giró lentamente y cuando lo hizo se quedó boquiabierta. El llanto, por supuesto, no se hizo esperar de parte de los dos.

-Charlie…

A pesar del maquillaje corrido, ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa ante sus ojos. Había extrañado aquel cabello color caoba y la graciosa coleta que aún se hacía. Los años parecían no haber pasado ni por su rostro ni por su cuerpo; seguía teniendo esa mirada tierna y aquel cuerpo hermoso que a él tanto le enamoró cuando la vio por vez en la universidad y que solo mejoró después del embarazo.

-Tamara, mi amor…

Soltó una leve carcajada cuando ella se le acercó para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! Tantos años creyendo que estabas muerto y ahora…- Charlie la abrazó, pues ella se había soltado a llorar como una Magdalena. Él no pudo evitarlo y se unió a ella-. ¿Por qué no solo me dejaste? ¿por qué hacerme sufrir así? Eres un idiota, un desalmado sin corazón…

-Yo no te dejé, mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo. Te amo igual, incluso más que el primer día. Por favor déjame explicarte…

-No quiero oírte, nada justifica todo esto, nada puede reparar estos once años sin ti- Tamara se soltó del abrazo y lo miró furiosa.

-No voy a dejar que me dejes sin antes escucharme

-No estamos juntos…

-No digas eso. Estamos juntos y lo sabes

-Yo estoy viuda

Charlie sintió su corazón quebrarse. Muy en el fondo esperaba que ella lo perdonara de inmediato, que sin saber nada, ella supiera que no la había dejado por su propia voluntad. Tamara al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no soy tan viuda. Mi esposo muerto solo estaba de parranda…

-No sabes de lo que hablas, no fue fácil para mí

\- ¡¿Y crees que para mí sí?!

-No, sé que tú y nuestra hija se llevaron la peor parte, que sufrieron pensando que estaba muerto. Te comprendo y yo también estaría furioso, pero tienes que escucharme…

Tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y ella no se alejó, empezaba a ceder, la conocía.

-Entonces explícame donde rayos estuviste, tienes que decirme algo bueno, algo que justifique estos once años, todo lo que sufrí con tu perdida, todo lo que nuestra hija sufrió. Ella fue la más afectada de todo esto…

-Lo sé, cariño y yo nunca quise hacerles esto, te amo, te amo demasiado…

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistirlo más. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, que casi los deja sin respiración y muy excitados. El amor y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro no se había acabado con el paso del tiempo, nunca se había ido e incluso era más fuerte que nunca.

-Te amo. Te extrañé mucho- murmuró él mientras tomaba a Tamara por la cadera y la subía a la barra de la cocina.

Sabía que antes tenían que hablar, pero ninguno de los dos pudo frenar, comenzaron en la cocina y terminaron en la recamara haciendo el amor. No hablaron, solo se dedicaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tamara sentía como si aquellos once años no hubieran pasado. Su esposo de nuevo la estaba haciendo llegar al cielo como cada vez que estaban juntos.

Y cuando por fin llegaron al mismo tiempo, se abrazaron durante un largo rato en la cama.

-Te amo, Charlie, no puedo creer que estés vivo- Tamara, un poco más tranquila, lo abrazó y él se sentía dichoso y listo para contarle la verdad-. Pero antes de que te deje volver tienes que contarme todo, ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por muerto?

\- ¿Recuerdas el plano que coloreó Isabella y yo me enfadé? - Tamara asintió-. Ese era el plano para una oficina que se iba a construir aquí en Los Ángeles…

\- ¿El de los abogados?

-Exactamente…

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese plano con todo esto? Tú desapareciste hace once años…

-Ese plano se dejó en el olvido por un tiempo, pero hace diez años, se decidió construirlo. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que el señor Newton, mi jefe, me mandó por unos papeles a su caja fuerte. Eran muchísimas carpetas, y en una de ellas encontré algo que no me gustó…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una factura de compra de materiales de baja calidad. Resulta que el edificio de abogados que yo había diseñado, se construyó con esos materiales baratos, pero lo vendieron a un alto precio

-¿Era por eso que estabas muy frustrado un día antes de desaparecer?

-Sí, pero también por la noticia. Cuando fui a enfrentar a mi jefe, él me dijo que no me preocupara, que eran materiales baratos pero que no eran malos. No le creí, por supuesto y mucho menos después de la noticia que estaba pasando en la tele en ese momento…

-La caída del edificio, donde murieron muchos abogados, ¿cierto? - inquirió Tamara. A Charlie le costó asentir ya que aquel recuerdo era doloroso aún-. Recuerdo esa noticia

-Exacto. Me enfurecí y le dije claramente que iba a denunciarlo y me marché. Lo denuncié, por supuesto, y sigo sin arrepentirme de eso. Sabía que sería despedido, pero nunca me imaginé que al día siguiente, al ir a recoger mis cosas, me esperaba una orden de aprehensión. Él se las arregló para que me acusaran de haber autorizado la compra de esos materiales cuando él estuvo fuera…

-¡¿Te encerraron?!- gritó Tamara-¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque me pareció injusto hacerte sufrir así, preferí que me creyeras muerto a que me creyeras un criminal

-Charlie, yo te hubiera creído a ti, si crees que le habría creído a ese desgraciado

-No quería que Bella fuera juzgada tampoco. Sabes que los chicos en la escuela pueden ser muy crueles y me habría partido el alma que fuera señalada como la hija de un asesino si la noticia llegaba a los medios. Mi ex jefe me dijo que esto no se haría público pero que me refundiría en la cárcel mientras viviera por traicionarlo y creí que serían más años, pues él era de mi edad y al parecer gozaba de buena salud, pero le descubrieron tardíamente cáncer en el estómago…

\- ¿Y murió?

-Sí, en su lecho de muerte le confesó a su hijo mayor lo que me había hecho y fue a ayudarme. Me sacó de la cárcel y me pidió que perdonara a su padre, que él estaba muy arrepentido pero que en su momento lo hizo por las mismas razones por las que yo me hice pasar por muerto. Lo sé, esta historia parece sacada de una telenovela y es difícil de creer…

-Charlie, yo te creo. Veo en tus ojos que dices la verdad. Aun así, no te vas a escapar de una buena patada en el trasero por haberte desaparecido, por dejarme sin tu amor- besó sus labios-. Tus besos y, sobre todo, tu compañía. Te eché demasiado de menos…

-Estoy preparado para eso- Charlie sonrió y abrazó a su esposa. Al fin se sentía completo, listo para retomar su vida, la que nunca debió perder.

/

-Pues no se aparecieron por aquí, quiere decir que recuperaron el tiempo perdido- dijo Emmett con tono burlón mientras cerraban el restaurante.

-Por supuesto que sí, me alegra demasiado por ellos- suspiró Isabella.

-Este día fue demasiado raro y eso que no vi nada- dijo Fred cuando salieron al exterior-. Charlie se perdió, nuestro abuelo está vivo, ¿qué más falta? ¿qué vuelva nuestro estúpido padre?

Isabella y Emmett lo miraron boquiabiertos; Rosalie alzó las cejas solamente. No esperaban eso último, no esperaban que aquel niño de siete años se expresara así, que hablara con tanto rencor del padre al que nunca volvió a mencionar después de haber sabido la historia. Isabella no había hablado mal de él en ningún momento.

-Hijo, ¿por qué dices esa palabra? - lo riñó Isabella, saliendo de su asombro-. Yo no te eduqué para que seas grosero…

-Lamento decirlo, pero Fred tiene razón- intervino Charlie-. Nuestro padre es lo que dijo él y también un perdedor. No me gustaría conocerlo, prefiero al tío Emmett…

Los mellizos se subieron a la camioneta, dejando a Isabella más impresionada aún.

-No sé si reírme o sentirme mal, así que mejor me reiré- dijo Emmett y Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

/

-¿Ya tienes las cosas listas?- le preguntó Tanya.

-Sí- respondió Edward-. Ya podemos irnos al aeropuerto…

-De acuerdo, cielo, vámonos…

-Sí

Edward le sonrió a la joven rubia y ambos se subieron al auto de ella junto a la pequeña niña de seis años que llevaban y que era la adoración de él.

-Tendré que comprarme otro Volvo- suspiró él. Por el espejo lateral pudo ver como Florencia dormía.

-Oye, el que seas millonario y dueño de un equipo no significa que debas despilfarrar el dinero

-Pero necesito el auto. Además, no finjas, te encanta gastar…

-Sí, claro que sí, pero, la muerte de Esteban me hizo reflexionar…

-Como digas- murmuró él, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre lo de la boda?- preguntó Tanya.

-No, aun no, pero creo que se enfadará…

-Eso si no lo sé, pero quizá ya te perdonó…

-Tal vez, la última vez que hablamos sonaba contenta y me contestó lo que quería saber de buena gana. Creo que nos apoyará…

-Sí, nos apoyará en esta locura, ya lo verás…

/

Los niños adoraron a su abuelo luego de un rato de estar con él e Isabella se sentía dichosa. Su familia estaba completa, no le hacía falta más.

-Es increíble como volvimos a estar todos juntos- le dijo Tamara, abrazándola. Ambas veían desde la entrada de la sala como los niños enseñaban a Charlie a usar la Wii.

-Sí, estoy demasiado feliz, nada podría arruinarlo. Ni siquiera la llegada de Edward…

-¿La llegada de quién?- Tamara la soltó para observarla sorprendida.

-Sí, Rosalie me lo dijo, que pronto volverá…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Absolutamente nada. Seguir con mi vida, mejor dicho, disfrutar de nuestro milagro…

-Bella… ¿no te pone nerviosa?

-Un poco, porque los niños no lo van a aceptar

-No me refiero a eso…

-No, mamá. Él solo es el padre de mis hijos, ya no siento nada por él. Me lo arranqué del corazón

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando lo tengas enfrente…

-Aunque sienta algo tengo absolutamente claro que no voy a correr a sus brazos. Él seguramente tiene una pareja, yo estoy bien con mi vida y abierta a que llegue el amor. Tendremos una relación cordial y sin rencores por nuestros pequeños, no me queda más…

-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, hija- la elogió su madre-. Espero que cuando finalmente se encuentren todo vaya bien

-Yo también espero eso, por el bien de nuestros hijos…

/

Emmett, Rosalie e Irina se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando a que el esposo de ésta última y padre de Rosalie, llegara.

-Viene con retraso el vuelo- dijo Irina, sonriendo-. Me escapo unos minutos más de lo que tenga que presumirme

-Eso te pasa por no acompañarlo a la boda- se burló Rosalie.

-No pude, tenía trabajo…

-Entonces sufre

-Espero que esto no sea lo que piense- dijo Emmett y Rosalie se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La pantalla indica un vuelo procedente de Madrid que justamente acaba de aterrizar hace un rato…

-¿Y eso qué? Edward no llega hasta dentro de varios días…

-No estoy seguro, Rose…

\- ¿Edward?- preguntó Irina-. ¿El Edward que abandonó a mi ahijada?

-Sí, ese maldito que por desgracia es mi primo…- gruñó Emmett.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte…

Emmett apretó los puños al escuchar la voz de su primo, ese que, a pesar de haber compartido muchos buenos momentos y ser casi hermanos, nunca extrañó y odiaba. Se giró rápidamente para encararlo y entonces tuvo que controlarse para no matarlo a golpes. A su lado, había una atractiva rubia colgada de su brazo derecho y una sonriente niña pequeña tomando su mano izquierda.

-Vaya, Edward tiene una esposa y una hija- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa falsa-. Son muy bonitas…

-A mí también me alegra conocerla- sonrió Emmett-. Pensé que Isabella y tú estarían juntos siempre, pero mírenlos ahora, tú con familia y ella con dos hijos hermosos…

La cara de perplejidad que puso Edward no tuvo precio. La rubia lo observó enojada antes de soltar a Edward.

\- ¿Bella se casó? - cuestionó su primo, frunciendo el ceño. Daba la impresión de que lloraría.

-Ella está muy dedicada a su hogar, deberías verla- contestó Emmett. Sabía que, aunque él ya no amara a Isabella, lastimaría su orgullo-. Lo siento, creo que debemos irnos. Estamos esperando al padre de mi esposa a la que amo demasiado y nunca dejaría

Y tras decir esto, tomó a su esposa de la mano y se marcharon, dejando, sin saberlo, un corazón destrozado.

* * *

 **Bueno, el reencuentro esta cerca. Iba a decir esto desde el primer capítulo pero por alguna razón siempre lo olvido: probablemente sea una historia corta, no más de 20 capítulos. Obvio, puede ser más larga, pero por lo pronto no lo tengo pensado así.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y perdón la tardanza (lo sé, no me tardo demasiado pero yo pienso que si jaja).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Edward seguía en su mundo, ni siquiera la alegría de Florencia pudo hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

-Edward, por favor no le creas- le pidió Tanya-. Seguramente mintió

-Es lo más lógico, Tanya. Pasaron siete años

-Pero si tú no estuviste con nadie, es posible que…

-Tiene dos hijos…

\- ¿Y qué tal si son tuyos?- cuestionó Tanya con una sonrisa triunfal. A Edward le emocionaba aquella posibilidad, pero la idea le parecía demasiado descabellada ya que en varios meses nunca lograron un embarazo, ¿por qué sería diferente el último mes que estuvieron juntos?

-No lo creo, mi madre me lo hubiera dicho…

-Edward, tú siempre le colgabas demasiado rápido, no querías saber nada

\- Si sabía algo de ella iba a dolerme e iba a regresar de inmediato. Isabella me llamó una vez luego de nuestra separación, se escuchaba muy mal…

-Y fuiste un cobarde porque volviste a rechazarla

Florencia, quien estaba dormida, despertó y no pudieron seguir conversando. Los tres iban en el taxi rumbo al hotel donde se hospedarían durante las vacaciones. Vacaciones que Tanya necesitaba para despejarse y que Edward se había tomado para recuperar a la mujer que nunca dejó de amar.

Cuando llegaron al hotel y estuvo a solas en su habitación descargó toda la frustración que había acumulado desde el encuentro con Emmett en el aeropuerto.

-¡Soy un imbécil!- exclamó, golpeando la cama con un puño-. La perdí, la perdí

Su sacrificio no había valido la pena. El trabajar duro para construir un patrimonio para Isabella y los hijos que deseaba tener con ella, había sido en vano.

Tanya entró en la habitación minutos después ya que había dejado la puerta abierta. Se sentó en la cama, donde Edward estaba sentado con el rostro entre las manos para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Me parte el alma verte así, aunque te lo merezcas

-Soy un idiota por haber creído que ella me esperaría

-Tu primo nunca dijo que estuviera casada

-Pero es lo más lógico teniendo hijos

-Puede ser madre soltera

-Pero tiene hijos, otro hombre la tocó- contestó Edward, destrozado. La imagen de Isabella desnuda y siendo acariciada por manos que no eran las suyas, le hervía la sangre.

-¡¿Y por eso ya no la querrías?!- gritó Tanya-. ¿Por eso ya no vas a luchar por ella? Yo no te creía así…

-Por supuesto que sí, no me importa si estuvo con alguien más, yo la amo y quiero recuperarla. Es solo que me muero de celos

-No te mueras de celos por algo que no has confirmado. Maldito Esteban, lo amaba, pero si pudiera revivirlo, lo mataría

\- ¿Qué?

-Yo sé que él provocó que dejaras a Isabella. Lo escuché hablando contigo antes de que llegaras a vivir con nosotros y sé que te amenazó con desheredarte y dejarte sin estudios si volvías aquí. Esteban te ninguneó, te hizo creer que no eras digno de ella

-Me dijo la verdad, no era digno de ella

-Tienes razón, no lo fuiste en ese momento y no lo eres ahora. Fuiste demasiado débil, dejaste que unas simples palabras y amenazas afectaran tu vida, lastimaste a la persona que más querías…

-Yo quería tener algo que ofrecerle. Ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir bien, sin carencias y yo solo era un simple cajero de un supermercado que no podía pagarse la universidad, mucho menos mantenerla si la convertía en mi esposa

-Tal vez no fue con mala intención, pero la dejaste por dinero, por la maldita ambición, creíste que tener dinero haría que fueran felices y peor aún… ser digno de ella. Pudiste encontrar la manera de no dejarla y seguir estudiando, pero...

-No me vengas con ese argumento, tú amas gastar

-No sé si lo sepas, pero renuncié a la parte de la herencia que me correspondía y se la he cedido a mi hija. Si ya no lo tengo a él, no quiero disfrutar ese dinero porque era nuestro, no mío. Yo habría sido feliz a su lado, aunque viviésemos en una choza…

-No me hagas sentir peor- gimoteó Edward-. Estoy muy arrepentido, quiero recuperarla…

-Antes debemos averiguar si está casada como dijo tu primo, pero algo me dice que no lo está

-Yo la quiero de vuelta esté casada o no. No soportaré renunciar a ella de nuevo

-Si está casada no te quedará más remedio

-No, ella es mía, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será- afirmó Edward.

Tanya se estremeció. La mirada de aquel chico al cual quería como un hermano, le causaba terror.

/

-Edward volvió, lo vimos en el aeropuerto- le dijo Emmett luego de cerrar el restaurante y de que los empleados se fueran. Isabella suspiró y se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de preocuparse ya que mentalmente estaba cansada. Su padre le había contado la verdad tras su supuesta muerte por la mañana y apenas había logrado tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, tendré que decírselo a los niños…

-Ese desgraciado no se acercará a mis nietos- gruñó Charlie-. Estás loca si crees que voy a permitirlo…

-No, papá. Dejaré que los conozca, son sus hijos y no le negaré el derecho a verlos…

-Pero te dejó estando embarazada

-Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que lo estaba

-Eso es verdad, amor- intervino Tamara-. Nos enteramos de su embarazo cuando la llevé al hospital por un desmayo

-Aun así…

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Charlie- habló Emmett-. No merece conocerlos

-Pero si dices que ha llegado, Esme debió habérselo dicho ya, ¿no crees?

-Tienes tiempo de huir con los niños para que no los vea

-No soy ninguna cobarde y tampoco le tengo resentimiento. Cualquier sentimiento que tuve hacia él, desapareció por completo

-Parece que él no te ha olvidado del todo a pesar de que estaba con su esposa y su hija. Debiste ver la cara que puso cuando le dije que tenías dos hijos

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- reclamó, ignorando por completo la mención de su esposa e hija pues no le interesaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, le aliviaba de cierta manera ya que eso aumentaba las probabilidades de que no se pudiera pesado. Él sabía el valor de un hijo y entendería que no debía apartarlos de su madre y llegarían a un armonioso acuerdo.

-Sí, pero no especifiqué la edad, por lo que debe estarse comiendo la cabeza pensando que estás casada

-Genial- murmuró Isabella de forma sarcástica-. Heriste su orgullo

-Claro, se lo merece, Bella. No le digas que son sus hijos, no tiene caso, ¿qué tal si eso afecta su matrimonio? Odio a mi primo, pero la chica y la niña no tienen nada que ver…

\- ¿Por qué tendría que afectar su matrimonio? La concepción de nuestros hijos ocurrió cuando él era mi pareja o sea antes de estar con ella y tener esa hija. No pienso correr a buscarlo pero tampoco impedir que él se entere

-Bien, ya lo intenté. Si él quiere quitártelos no me digas que no te lo advertí

-Él no va a quitármelos, lo mato primero

-Esa es mi hija- sonrió Charlie, con orgullo.

/

Esme marcó el número de Isabella con un poco de nerviosismo. Edward se dirigía a su casa y no quería hacer ni decir nada sin antes consultarlo con ella.

-¿Esme?- contestó Isabella al tercer tono.

-Sí, hija, soy yo…

¿Qué pasó? ¿te ocurre algo?

-Está a punto de darme algo. Edward viene para acá y no sé si mencionarles a mis nietos

-No le mientas, si te pregunta algo contesta con la verdad. No es para tanto- al escuchar el tono tan relajado de Isabella le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-¿No crees que habrá problemas a raíz de esto? ¿No crees que él va a molestarse?

-Claro que no, él se largó, no puede exigirme nada sino agradecerme que no le estoy ocultando a sus hijos ni negando su paternidad

-No debí callarme yo- gimió Esme-. Debí decírselo

-Hiciste lo que pudiste por decírselo y él no te dejó, no te sientas culpable

-Pero llegó un punto en el que me cansé de intentarlo y me rendí

-Porque él no quiso saber nada. Si no pregunta nada, no se los menciones y ya…

-De acuerdo

-No tenemos nada que temer. Él ya tiene una hija, comprenderá que no puede separarlos de mí…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, Esme, me necesitan aquí, tengo que colgar- Isabella colgó y Esme frunció el ceño, confundida… ¿de dónde había sacado la idea de que Edward tenía una hija?

De repente, escuchó un auto estacionarse cerca de su casa y decidió correr la persiana. Se atragantó al ver que era Edward quien estaba bajando de un taxi. Le sorprendió ver que no llegaba con Florencia y Tanya, pues él había dicho que lo haría.

-¡Hijo!- exclamó, contenta después de todo. Había extrañado al que seguía siendo su pequeño a pesar de sus errores.

-Mamá- dijo él, correspondiendo a su sonrisa. El taxi se fue luego de que Edward pagara y Esme acortó la distancia entre ellos para darle un abrazo.

-Hijo, que bueno que has llegado bien

-No del todo, mamá. Te extrañé muchísimo…

-Y yo a ti

-No lo creo, mamá, no después de lo que hice con Bella

-Bueno, hijo, me costó entenderlo pero al final acepté y ella misma aceptó que no la amabas…

-No es así, mamá. Déjame explicarte- suplicó su hijo y ella lo miró atónita.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te lo contaré, pero antes entremos

-Está bien, hijo- Esme no sabía si sonreír o enfadarse pero esperaría a que Edward le explicara todo.

Una vez acomodados en la sala, Edward habló.

-Amo a Bella, mamá. Siempre la amé…

-¡¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?!- le gritó, ahora enfadada.

-Por imbécil, no quería terminar como tú y mi padre, que dejaron de amarse por sus constantes peleas por el dinero…

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo- Esme negó con la cabeza, incrédula-. ¿En serio creíste que tu padre y yo nos divorciamos por eso?

-Sí, es lo más lógico…

-Edward, tu padre me dejó por otra mujer, no por problemas de dinero. Él jamás pudo llegar a amarme como yo a él y por eso me pidió el divorcio

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me dejó por una mujer llamada Reneé. A ella la amaba y yo decidí dejarlo libre…

-Es un desgraciado- masculló Edward.

-Por supuesto que no- lo defendió Esme-. Tu padre fue honesto, siempre tuve claro que no sentía lo mismo por mí, que se casó conmigo porque me quería de cierta forma y creía que no podría estar jamás junto a ella. Nunca me mintió, en cambió tú…

-Pero yo si amo a Bella…

-Y la dejaste, diciéndonos a todos que ya no lo hacías. Emmett me contó lo que le dijiste cuando saliste del departamento que compartías con él…

-Tenía que hacerlo creíble, si le hubiera dicho a Bella mis motivos reales…

-Ella te habría esperado, no sabes cuanto sufrió con tu partida, la dejaste destruida…

-No me digas eso- la voz de su hijo se quebró-. Bella me superó, Emmett me dijo que tiene dos hijos…

Esme tragó grueso. Él sabía de la existencia de Frederick y Charlie y no podría evitar decirle la verdad como había indicado Isabella. Solo esperaba que su hijo no se volviera loco.

-Ella te superó, pero después de muchas cosas que tuvo que pasar. Fue a dar al hospital dos veces a causa de su depresión, la primera fue dos semanas después de que te fuiste y la segunda fue…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿qué le ocurrió? - la interrumpió Edward.

-Fue un intento de suicidio la primera vez, pero no pasó a mayores porque solo fue un desmayo. La segunda vez, cuando se enteró de algo sobre ti, luego de unos meses, rompió bolsa y tuvo una cesárea de emergencia porque apenas entraría a las treinta y dos semanas, gracias a Dios estaban sanos y no hubo complicaciones, solo un tiempo en la incubadora porque eran pequeños…

\- ¡Dios mío!, ¡¿Pero de qué se enteró?!

-Emmett escuchó cuando me llamaste para decirme que te habían golpeado y quebrado el brazo porque un señor creyó que habías embarazado a su hija…

-¡Pero eso no fue cierto! ¡Ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre! El chico que estaba a mi lado en esa tienda era el verdadero responsable…

-Lo sé, pero Emmett malinterpretó todo y se fue antes de que yo le explicara. Él se lo contó a Tamara y a Rosalie, la que ahora es su esposa. Ésta última se indignó y se lo dijo a Isabella, ella se puso mal y entró en labor de parto…

-Espera, espera, espera… - Edward se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala. Se detuvo a mirarla antes de continuar-. Eso fue hace siete años… ¿sus hijos tienen esa edad?

-Sí, Edward, Fred y Charlie tienen siete años, nacieron el cinco de junio, ocho meses después de que te fuiste…

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, Edward, son mis nietos

-Y son mis…

-Sí, son tus hijos…

/

-¿Estás lista, cariño?- le preguntó Jasper Whitlock, su esposo, cuando estacionaron frente al restaurante Swan.

-No, no lo estoy. No podemos pedirle esto a Bella…

-Alice, tú la ayudaste a salir de su depresión con tus terapias, las cuales fueron sin costo alguno, debe estar agradecida contigo

-Pero eso no se compara a lo que yo voy a pedirle

-Se trata de la vida de nuestra hija, ¿no quieres salvarla?

-¡Claro que quiero!- exclamó-. Pero me pone nerviosa explicarle las razones por las que se lo estoy pidiendo. Yo sé que ella es generosa, pero hará preguntas…

-No tienes nada que temer, estaré contigo. Tenemos que agotar todas las posibilidades, nosotros no somos compatibles y no tiene hermanos…

-Espero que acepte hacerse los exámenes al menos- suspiró Alice-. Espero no herirla y no herir a Tamara, a ésta última le tengo demasiado aprecio, fui su terapeuta durante un tiempo

-No vas a herirlas, no le hiciste nada, tranquila…

-De acuerdo, bajaré

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, debo hacer esto sola…

-¿Segura?

-Sí, segura…

/

-Mis hijos…- Edward desvió la mirada del rostro de su madre y se topó con el portarretrato que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. En la fotografía aparecía ella con dos niños preciosos, de ojos y cabello oscuros, bastante parecidos a Isabella a excepción de la nariz, que definitivamente era la suya-. ¿Son ellos?

-Sí, querido…

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- reclamó, enfadado-. Tengo dos hijos con… ¡no puede ser!

\- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? - lo reprendió Esme-. Tú tienes la culpa de no saber de ellos…

-Por supuesto que no, ¡me los ocultaron!

-Nadie te ocultó absolutamente nada- gruñó ella-. Tú nunca quisiste saber lo que ocurría con Isabella y ella, aunque tuviera todo el derecho del mundo, jamás me prohibió decirte algo

\- ¿Entonces por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque cada vez que intentaba decírtelo, me colgabas. No querías saber nada de ella y un día me harté de que no escucharas lo que tenía para decir. Si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpate a ti mismo…

-Maldita sea- masculló y se dejó caer en el sofá. Jaló su pelo, lo cual solía hacer cada que se sentía frustrado-. Tengo dos hijos…

-Y son lo mejor que me ha pasado, después de tu nacimiento. No voy a permitir que los dañes ni que hagas un escándalo…

Edward ignoró a su madre. Sus pensamientos se centraban en su adorada Isabella y aquellos niños tan parecidos a ella que algún día soñó tener. Volvió a levantarse del sofá.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla

-No, ahora no- lo detuve Esme cuando él intentó salir.

-Déjame ir, mamá. Necesito hablar con ella, explicarle todo, quiero recuperarla

-Es demasiado tarde para algo así- le contestó-. Ella ya no te ama

\- ¿Está con alguien más? - preguntó su hijo con una mirada atemorizada.

-No, no está con alguien en este momento o no me lo ha dicho, pero el día que lo esté me alegraré mucho, merecer ser feliz, es una estupenda madre…

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que te alegraría? ¡eres mi madre!

-Y ella la madre de mis nietos y, por lo tanto, la quiero. Mi amor de madre no me ciega

-Tienes que ayudarme, mamá…

-¿A qué?

-Quiero… quiero casarme con ella

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su hijo estaba loco, completamente loco.

/

-¡Alice!- exclamó Tamara al verla llegar-. Mucho tiempo sin verte, a mi hija le dará gusto…

-Sí- respondió ella-. También me dará gusto verla…

-Ven, te llevaré a la mesa que está junto a la ventana, como te gusta…

-En realidad no vengo a comer, aunque me encantaría. Vengo a buscar a Bella, ¿podría hablar con ella?

-Oh claro, por supuesto, ¿ocurre algo?

-Sí, es urgente que hable con ella, es algo muy importante

-De acuerdo, voy por ella- Tamara la miró algo confundida-. Puedes sentarte donde quieras…

-Sí, me sentaré por allá- señaló una mesa vacía que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Alice observó el restaurante al que no había ido desde su inauguración, tres años atrás. Era grato para ella ver que aun conservaban impecable el restaurante y aquellos sillones tan cómodos, por no hablar del agradable olor de la comida. El restaurante seguía ofreciendo aquel ambiente familiar que tanto la había enamorado la primera vez que entró.

-¿Querías verme?- le preguntó Isabella, parada a un lado de su mesa.

-Sí, Bella…- le contestó Alice con una sonrisa forzada debido a su situación.

-Me da muchísimo gusto verte- Isabella se inclinó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto, necesito hablar contigo…

Isabella se sentó en el sillón del otro lado para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pasa algo? ¿quedó un asunto pendiente en nuestras terapias?- bromeó Isabella.

-No, por supuesto que no. Tú recuperación fue exitosa, estoy encantada con los resultados que logramos durante el tiempo en que fui tu terapeuta

-Yo te agradezco muchísimo todo tu apoyo y comprensión, pero si no es eso lo que quieres decirme, ¿qué es entonces?

-Es un favor, un favor muy grande…

-Dime de que se trata…

-Mi hija tiene leucemia- aquellas palabras quemaban su garganta, deseaba no volverlas a pronunciar dentro de un tiempo.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Alice- Isabella frunció el ceño-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Necesitas algún préstamo? No dudes

-No, es algo mucho más que eso. Mi hija necesita un transplante de médula, los padres de mi esposo fallecieron, mi madre no es compatible al igual que Jasper y yo. Nadie más de la familia quiso ayudarnos…

-Te ayudo encantada, Alice, pero… no sé si yo seré compatible, no soy su familiar…

-Te equivocas, Isabella, tú podrías llegar a ser compatible, eres su pariente…

-¿De… de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué somos parientes? ¿tenemos en común a algún pariente?

-Somos más cercanas de lo que crees. Si mi hija no estuviera en peligro, no vendría a decírtelo, no te habrías enterado jamás- su pulso se aceleró. Tendría que confesárselo, tenía que hacer ese sacrificio por su hija.

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la cocina. De ésta salió presuroso un hombre castaño y de ojos verdes al que ella recordaba muy bien por las fotos que su madre le había mostrado. Detrás de él un hombre alto, una rubia y Tamara.

-No… no puede ser- susurró Alice, abriendo los ojos como platos. Él estaba vivo, no podía ser cierto.

-Discúlpame, Bella, tengo que irme- dijo Alice antes de levantarse e irse del restaurante sin detenerse ante el llamado de Isabella. Su esposo la esperaba en el auto, mirándola esperanzado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿aceptó?

-No se lo dije, sucedió algo

-¿Qué?

-Él está vivo, Jasper…- miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién está vivo?

-Mi padre, mi padre está vivo…

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! espero que les guste el capítulo. Parece que aun no acaba la historia de Charlie jajaja.**

 **Gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios :D me anima mucho leerlos :) (aunque la mayoría son para expresarle odio a Edward jajajaja)**

 **El que Edward siga amando a Bella no significa que ella vaya a correr a sus brazos, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

 **Saludos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

 _Edward dejó a Isabella en aquel parque, totalmente destruida. Quiso contener las lágrimas hasta llegar a casa pero le fue imposible. El dolor de su corazón roto era inmenso, había lastimado al ser que más amaba en el mundo, a la mujer con la que deseaba formar una familia días antes de darse cuenta de que no era digno de ella y que no podría ofrecerle nada._

 _Llegó al departamento y se dejó caer en el sofá. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a buscarla y negar todo lo que había dicho, pero las palabras de su padrino aun resonaban en su mente… "_ _ **eres un don nadie, jamás podrás ofrecerle nada a esa chica si no estudias, si no tienes dinero. No eres digno de ella en este momento**_ _"._

 _-Es por su bien- susurró, tratando de consolarse-. Algún día volveré, te lo prometo, Isabella. Solo espero que me aceptes de nuevo…_

/

-¡Alice, espera!- Isabella intentó detenerla pero fue en vano. Volteó a ver a su padre y a los demás, confundida-. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ben, nuestro mesero estrella- contestó Rosalie con sarcasmo-. Trajo un sándwich envuelto en aluminio para almorzar y se le ocurrió meterlo en el microondas para calentarlo

-Ahora necesitamos un nuevo microondas- dijo Emmett.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Los comensales comenzaban a mirarlos fijamente a ellos y otros tantos a la cocina, de donde estaba saliendo un poco de humo. Tuvo que asegurarles a todos que no había ningún incendio ya que al ver el humo, algunos se alteraron.

Dentro de la cocina, se encontraba Ben, bastante decaído.

-¿Me vas a despedir?- le preguntó con temor. Isabella lo miró enternecida.

-Claro que no, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Lo siento, no pensé en ese momento lo que podía pasar, solo quería comer…

-Tendrás que ayudar a pagar el nuevo microondas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- susurró Ben, con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, podrás hacerlo en pagos pequeños- le contestó Isabella pues conocía la situación en la que se encontraba su abuela.

-Muchas gracias, Isabella

-¿Qué pasó, Ben?- preguntó Tamara. Ella no había alcanzado a ver del todo lo que ocurrió puesto que estaba lavando la loza.

Ben explicó torpemente como habían pasado las cosas y Tamara solo negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-Te pasó lo mismo que a mí cuando Bella era pequeña. Metí un bol metálico lleno de palomitas al microondas. No estás en problemas, muchacho, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señora Tamara

El teléfono de Isabella sonó en ese momento, la llamada provenía de la escuela de sus hijos.

-¿Sí?- contestó, nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes, señora Swan- saludó la directora-. La llamaba por un asunto de Frederick Swan, su hijo…

/

Frederick estaba en clases cuando su directora entró a su salón, llamándolo.

-Ve, Fred- le ordenó su maestra y el pequeño alternó su mirada entre las dos, con algo de recelo. Esta vez no había hecho nada para merecer ir a la dirección, había prometido portarse bien y lo estaba cumpliendo.

-Yo no he hecho nada- se defendió y la directora, sonrió.

-No, cariño, no hiciste nada, en la dirección te está esperando tu abuela, Esme, quien vino a buscarte

Fred asintió y salió del salón. Afuera estaba Charlie, su hermano.

-Me pregunto por qué vino a la escuela la abuela Esme- le comentó y Fred se encogió de hombros. Ambos caminaban rápido, siguiendo a la directora.

-Quizá nos dará algún regalo…

-No lo creo, nos lo habría dado en casa, con mamá. Esto es muy raro, creo que no es nada bueno…

-¿Tú crees?- Fred frunció el ceño, preocupado.

Finalmente llegaron a la dirección. Lo primero que vio Fred al entrar fue a un hombre alto que miraba por la ventana, dándoles la espalda; después vio a su abuela, sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, con expresión preocupada.

-Hola abuela- saludó Charlie.

Fred sintió un profundo odio hacia el hombre que volteó en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermano. Era el hombre de ojos verdes que su madre les había mostrado en una fotografía cuando preguntaron por su padre.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- le gritó a su abuela.

-Amor, deja que te explique…

-¡Dile que se vaya!

-Frederick, deja de gritar- lo reprendió la directora. El hombre se mantenía callado, mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No debiste traerlo- murmuró Charlie, enojado también.

-Soy tu papá- dijo el tipo.

-Tú no eres mi papá- contestó Fred, con rencor-. No te quiero, vete

-Frederick, si sigues comportándote así, tendré que castigarte…- le advirtió la avergonzada directora Newton.

-¡Castígueme!- la retó Fred-. No me importa, solo quiero que él se vaya

-Hijo, no me digas eso- sollozó él.

-Te dije que esto pasaría- le dijo Esme, levantándose para abrazar a Fred.

-Dile que se vaya, abuelita- le pidió Charlie de una manera más amable y calmada.

-¡Quiero estar con ustedes!- exclamó el hombre que decía ser su padre.

Fred no se resistió más. Se soltó del abrazo de su abuela y corrió hacia el hombre para propinarle una patada en la pierna.

-Te odio- le dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

/

Isabella estaba hecha una furia. Siempre le tocaba sentirse avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo cuando se metía en problemas, pero esta vez lo defendería.

Llegó a la escuela con el estómago revuelto. Tendría que ver a Edward de nuevo y no de la manera pacífica que ella se imaginaba, no, era consciente de que las cosas podrían acabar muy mal porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ser cordial en ese momento.

-Sigue siendo un maldito impulsivo y desubicado- masculló. Si aquel encuentro había dañado a sus hijos, haría pagar a Edward, incluso a Esme por haber consentido que el encuentro se diera de esa manera.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la dirección n a tomar aire y entró. Esme estaba sentada con ambos niños en uno de los sofás y la directora Newton, tras su escritorio. Pero Edward, por fortuna, no estaba ya que estaba segura de que se le lanzaría al cuello para ahorcarlo.

-Mamá, perdóname- le suplicó Fred al verla.

-No, mi amor, tú no tienes la culpa- le contestó, antes de mirar a la directora-. ¿Cómo permitió esto? No tenía mi autorización de verlos todavía…

-Pero la señora Platt me dijo que si la tenía- replicó la directora e Isabella se volvió hacia Esme.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo quería preparar a los niños…

-Entiéndeme, cariño. Edward se puso como un loco y me amenazó

-¿Con que te amenazó?

-Con ir al restaurante a hacer un escándalo…

-¿Eso es todo? Sabes que prefiero eso que…

-Y con quitarte a los niños

Aquello la hizo enojar más.

-¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?!- bramó.

-Se acaba de ir. Ninguno de los dos quiso verlo y no le quedó más remedio que irse

-Comprenderás que ya no dejaré que los vea. No quiero que estén cerca de él si va a comportarse de esa forma

-Bella, entiende a Edward, no todos los días se entera de que tiene dos hijos

-Hijos que yo y mi madre criamos, que no tiene derecho alguno de reclamar…

-Creo que estás siendo injusta, debes entender los motivos por los que se fue…

-Él no me quería, ese fue su único motivo…

-Edward sigue amándote, me lo dijo…

Isabella se quedó sin nada que decir unos momentos. No sabía si reír o enojarse más.

-¿Sabes? Me importa muy poco que me ame o no me ame, solo me importan ellos - señaló a Charlie y a Fred-. Nada más. Ahora si me disculpan, me iré con mis niños

/

-Hola, mamá, papá- dijo Christine, su pequeña hija de seis años.

-Hola, cielo…- saludó Jasper para luego mirar a Elizabeth quien tomaba la mano de la niña-. ¿Cómo se portó?

-Perfectamente, es un ángel. Por ahora está estable, pero espero que hayan conseguido el donante, no podemos perder tiempo…

Alice tragó saliva. Dudaba si contarle a su madre a quien había visto.

-Mamá, necesito hablar contigo afuera- le dijo Alice y Elizabeth asintió.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Elizabeth la cuestionó.

-¿Qué pasó Alice? ¿Isabella no aceptó? ¿Le dijiste la verdad?

-Ella iba a aceptar, estoy casi segura, pero hizo preguntas

-Debiste decirle la verdad, es de vida o muerte, Alice- la reprendió.

-Se lo iba a decir, se lo diré mañana, pero… pasó algo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vi a alguien a quien nunca esperé volver a ver…

-¿A quién?

-A mi padre, mi padre está vivo, mamá

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron de par en par y negó con la cabeza.

-No… no es cierto…

-Sí, no sé cómo, pero Charlie Swan está vivo- dijo temerosa de la reacción de su madre y de aquella mirada que tanto conocía y que no había visto en años.

-Mi amor está vivo

-No, mamá, ni lo pienses…

-Es mi oportunidad para…

-¡No!- gritó Alice-. Tu nieta se muere ¿y solo puedes pensar en Charlie?

-Pero…

-Él está con Tamara nuevamente, estoy casi segura. Si te conté esto es solo para explicarte porque aun no tenemos un donante, no para revivir tus fantasías con ese hombre….

-Él tiene que saber que tiene una hija y una nieta, estoy segura de que dejará a Tamara y nos ayudará, sí, lo hará. Él me ama aun…

-Vete al demonio, mamá- masculló Alice antes de volver a entrar en la habitación de su hija, pero Elizabeth no le hizo mucho caso, solo pensaba en cómo hacer para tener de vuelta a Charlie con ella.

/

-Eres un reverendo imbécil- exclamó Tanya, enfurecida-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Fue un impulso, quería conocerlos- le contestó Edward, como un niño regañado.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso ha arruinado tu oportunidad de conocerlos por las buenas?- bufó la rubia-. No me cabe en la cabeza como es que…

-¡Perdón! Pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿no querrías conocerlos?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no como lo hiciste. Yo trataría de ganármelos, llegar a buenos términos con su madre. Es obvio que Isabella se va a enterar de esto y no querrá que los veas, es lo más lógico, incluso yo te impediría verlos…

-Creí que me apoyabas…

-Te apoyo, pero no sabía que eras tan idiota, ¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy porque ahora mismo quiero matarte

Tanya dio un portazo al salir y Edward golpeó la pared. Ignoró el dolor de su mano ya que éste no era nada a comparación del dolor emocional que le causaba saber que era rechazado por sus hermosos hijos.

-Tengo que hablar con Isabella, esto no puede quedar así- murmuró.

/

Isabella se dirigía a la cafetería donde Alice la había citado para hablar. Le parecía extraño que ella evitase el restaurante, pero a la vez pensaba que quizá no querría compartir el tema de la enfermedad de su hija con nadie. Y un lugar alejado de gente conocida, era el lugar ideal para hablar.

Estacionó en un lugar libre y se bajó, pero al intentar subir a la banqueta su pie se dobló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ay!- chilló por el dolor.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó un chico, ofreciéndole la mano. Isabella aceptó la ayuda y al mirarlo se contuvo para no comérselo con la mirada. Era un hombre guapísimo de unos profundos ojos grises.

-Sí… estoy bien- contestó nerviosa. El tipo sonrió e Isabella casi suspira pues también tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Ningún hombre la había puesto nerviosa desde que se enamoró de Edward.

-Me alegra mucho, lo siento por no llegar a tiempo…

-No te preocupes, soy algo torpe- se rio Isabella.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy linda, ¿no te lo habían dicho?

-¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo?- Isabella alzó las cejas y el hombre se carcajeó.

-Eres muy divertida, me gusta tu actitud. Soy James, ¿y tú…?

-Isabella…

-Un gusto conocerte, Isabella. Debo irme, pero espero que nos volvamos a ver- James le guiñó un ojo e Isabella sonrió tímidamente antes de verlo marcharse.

-Vaya, vaya- susurró antes de entrar al restaurante. Alice la esperaba en una mesa con una débil sonrisa. Ambas se saludaron de beso y se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Cómo está tu nena?- inquirió Isabella.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero necesitamos el trasplante urgentemente…

-Ayer me lo pediste a mí y con mucho gusto intentaré ayudarte, solo que no veo muy probable que sea compatible…

-Mira, antes de eso, te contaré una historia, pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo vas a contar a tu madre, no por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto?- Isabella estaba seria ahora.

-Mi madre era una adolescente cuando todo esto ocurrió- comenzó Alice, ignorando su pregunta-. Ella tenía un novio, quien no se enamoró tan perdidamente como mi mamá lo hizo

-La comprendo- masculló Isabella, pensando en su propia historia.

-Sí, lo sé. El caso es que él se mudó porque su universidad estaba en otro estado. Mantuvieron su relación a distancia por insistencia de ella y en la primera y única vez que fue a verlo, resultó embarazada

\- ¿Él la abandonó después de saberlo?

-No, nunca llegó a saber que yo venía en camino. Él es un buen hombre, yo sé que si hubiese sabido se habría hecho cargo…

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Mis abuelos, al enterarse, la obligaron a terminar con él, amenazándola con hacerla abortar. Mi madre amaba al bebé que llevaba en su vientre por ser hijo de su gran amor y se sacrificó con la esperanza de que todo saliera a la luz cuando pasara el tiempo, ella estaba convencida de que él la amaba, pero con lo que no contaba era con que ese hombre, conocería a una hermosa mujer…

-¿Es casado?

-Sí y me alegro tanto ya que la hija de ese matrimonio, hoy podría salvarle la vida a mi hija. Bella, la mujer que ese hombre conoció… es Tamara, tu madre

Isabella se quedó con la mandíbula casi desencajada. Estaba atónita.

-Esa hija eres tú- dijo Alice-. Somos medias hermanas

-No, no puede ser- susurró Isabella, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Perdóname, pero tenía que ser honesta contigo. Entenderé que no quieras ayudar a mi hija después de esto, pero…

-No, Alice- la interrumpió, al borde de las lágrimas-. Voy a ayudarla, voy a ayudar a mi sobrina…

Alice rompió a llorar.

-Gracias, nena, gracias…

-Pero comprenderás que estoy enfadada contigo por no habérmelo contado antes de las terapias…

-Perdóname, por favor- suplicó Alice-. No quería causarte daño

-¿Es por eso que te fuiste cuando viste a mi padre? Ahora entiendo todo…

-Sí, me impactó verlo…

-Debemos decírselo…

-No, Bella. Esto puede arruinar el matrimonio de tus padres, no quiero causar daño, por eso te lo he dicho solamente a ti…

-Pero… ¿qué pasará si yo no soy compatible? ¿no has pensado en esa posibilidad? Tenemos que decírselo a Charlie, no podemos jugar con la vida de tu hija

-Es verdad, pero no quiero que tu madre lo sepa, ella es tan linda. Me dolería en el alma hacerla sufrir…

-A mí también, pero ella es capaz de soportar muchas cosas…

-Pero no una hija fuera de su matrimonio…

-Pero él no sabía de tu existencia- replicó Isabella-. Mi padre es el hombre más correcto y honesto, mi madre lo sabe y lo va a entender…

-No estoy segura

-¡Por Dios!, eres psicóloga, no deberías ser tan pesimista…

-En este momento no tengo fuerzas para aplicar todo lo que he aprendido, mi hija está enferma, me cambió la vida

-Lo siento

-Entonces por ahora solo tú lo sabrás. Si no eres compatible, se lo contaremos a él, ¿entendido?

-Sí… entendido

/

-Volverás a mí, hermoso- susurró Elizabeth, acariciando aquella fotografía que le había tomado a Charlie a escondidas, meses antes de su supuesta muerte-. Ya no me importa que estés casado, iré con todo para recuperarte, tienes que estar conmigo, nuestra nieta nos unirá…

Elizabeth se sentía dichosa de saber que Charlie estaba vivo, de que la vida le regalara una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz junto a su familia.

-Estaremos juntos de nuevo- se rio-. Estaremos juntos de nuevo

/

-Maldita sea, no le pedí su número- se quejó James, de camino a su casa.

No salía de su mente la imagen de aquella chica que había conocido afuera de la cafetería donde trabajaba. Era preciosa, tenía una sonrisa y una mirada tierna, además percibía en ella seguridad y una alta autoestima, características que a él lo volvían loco.

-Tengo que volver a verla. Definitivamente tengo que volver a verla…

/

Edward estaba volviéndose loco dentro de su habitación, necesitaba salir a tomar aire.

-Edward, quiero salir contigo- le dijo Florencia cuando caminaba hacia el elevador.

-Lo siento, no puedo ahora- le contestó. La niña lo miró tristemente, pero eso no lo detuvo como normalmente haría-. Después, cariño…

-Te estás portando muy raro- lo acusó la niña-. Ya no me quieres…

-Te adoro, pequeña, pero debo salir ahora a resolver un asunto. Te prometo que saldremos después

-Está bien- respondió Florencia, con resignación.

Una vez fuera del hotel, Edward respiró profundamente y sintió el aroma de la comida, proveniente de una cafetería que estaba justo enfrente. No le apetecía salir a emborracharse, pero quizá unos pastelillos y fumar un cigarro, no estaría tan mal.

Cruzó la calle, cuando el semáforo peatonal se puso en verde. Cruzó despacio, con el deseo de que algún auto lo arrollara y le quitara la vida, pero llegó al otro lado sano y salvo. Suspiró, no podía morir sin haber enfrentado a la mujer que amaba y haberse ganado el perdón de sus hijos o por lo menos intentarlo.

Abrió la puerta de la cafería desenfadadamente, sin imaginar quien estaba del otro lado.

-Tú- Isabella, quien estaba más hermosa que nunca, lo miró con despreció. No obstante, su corazón se aceleró, todo el amor que sentía hacía ella casi lo dejó sin respiración.

-Bella… Bella, mi amor…

* * *

 **cha chaaan el reencuentro jajaja. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Charlie no es ningún maldito, como se podrán dar cuenta. Casi no subo capí hoy, pero lo conseguí, diganme que piensan (claro, si tienen algo que decir, no es presión).**

 **Ojala que les guste :) buenas noches :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuando yo te amé**

 **Isabella queda devastada luego de que Edward la abandona luego de cinco años de relación. Años después él regresa, dispuesto a recuperarla.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Ella estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

-Gracias por comprenderlo todo- le agradeció Alice-. Tenía miedo de que no ayudaras a mi hija tras saber esto, pero tenía que decirte la verdad

-Agradezco que me lo hayas dicho- contestó Isabella, terminando el café que había ordenado-. Pero naturalmente me costará algún tiempo digerirlo

-Yo te entiendo…

-¿Por qué planeabas no decírmelo nunca? Tenía derecho a saberlo

-Porque no lo veía necesario. Nunca sufrí por la ausencia de un padre y no quería arruinar tu familia

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde siempre. Mi mamá jamás me ocultó de quien soy hija y cuando conocí a Tamara y me mencionó a tu padre que se supone, había muerto, sentí curiosidad y averigüé sobre su vida, preguntándole a ella. Tamara hablaba con tanto amor de él que me dio lastima confesarle la verdad…

Isabella no respondió a eso.

-Lo lamento, Bella

-Ya no importa- suspiró Isabella-. Lo importante es salvar la vida de tu pequeña

-Muchísimas gracias, nuevamente

Las dos terminaron sus respectivas bebidas y acordaron verse al día siguiente para realizarle a Isabella los estudios que determinarían si era o no compatible con Christine.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana, Alice- respondió, levantándose. Intentó sacar su cartera pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Yo pago, Bella, no te preocupes…

-Pero…

-Yo te invite, yo pago- su tono de voz no daba cabida a replica alguna por lo que Isabella asintió, sonriendo levemente.

-De acuerdo, Alice, hasta mañana

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir, sin imaginar a quien se encontraría tras esta.

Primero sintió que el corazón se le paralizó durante una milésima de segundo. Edward, el padre de sus hijos, estaba frente a ella.

-Tú- soltó, observándolo con furia por lo que había hecho con sus hijos. Ignoró casi por completo el hecho de que tras el paso de los años, se había vuelto mucho más atractivo.

-Bella… Bella, mi amor…

Isabella se quedó estupefacta pero después soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tu amor?

-Bella, tengo que…

-No me expliques nada, y soy Isabella para ti…

-Mi amor, sé que aun te duele, que me odias por lo que te hice…

-Tú no me hiciste nada, se lo hiciste a mis hijos, no tenías derecho alguno de aparecer así- le recriminó.

-Quería conocerlos

-Y yo lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué no hablaste conmigo primero? Eres un desgraciado…

Intentó cruzar la puerta, pero Edward se lo impidió. Isabella observó con decepción su atuendo que consistía en una camisa de botones azul marino y un pantalón marrón oscuro; además de un reloj de plata y zapatos italianos. Él había cambiado completamente, no quedaba nada de aquel chico de camisa de dibujos, pantalones rotos y sus inseparables Converse que a ella tanto le enamoró. Lo único que mantenía era aquel cabello cobrizo despeinado pues, aunque tuviera todo el dinero del mundo nada podría hacer para peinar aquel cabello rebelde.

No lucía nada mal, pero no era él, no era su Edward. Ese Edward había muerto junto con su amor.

-Déjame pasar- pidió, hablando entre dientes.

-Déjame hablar contigo

Isabella suspiró. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No quiero hablar contigo, ¿entiendes? Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero tu impertinencia cambió mis planes, ahora si me disculpas, quiero irme…

Edward la dejó pasar, pero no dio ni dos pasos ya que él la tomó por el brazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y se puso tensa… ¿qué le sucedía? ¿acaso no había dejado de sentir algo por él?

-Hablemos, por favor- susurró en su oído. Aquel gesto la hizo temblar y se apartó con brusquedad de él

-Está bien, pero no te me acerques…

-No lo haré, _por ahora…_

-Ahora ni nunca- farfulló-. Está bien, vamos a mi auto, supongo que tú no tienes

-No, me estoy hospedando en el hotel de enfrente y aun no consigo un auto

-¿Para qué querrías un auto si vienes por poco tiempo?- preguntó, subiéndose a su auto el cual le habían devuelto el día anterior.

-Me pienso quedar aquí- contestó Edward, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto-. No me iré sin ustedes…

-Oh, nos pagarás unas vacaciones, que considerado de tu parte- respondió Isabella con sarcasmo mientras encendía el auto y daba reversa.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

-Edward, tú me perdiste el día que me dejaste. No pienso dejar que arruines mi vida otra vez

-Pero…

-Si acepto verte es solo por los niños, que te quede bien claro…

-Quiero darles mi apellido

-No, ni lo sueñes- respondió ofendida-. Yo los críe, tendrán mi apellido

-Pero son mis hijos y si no los críe fue porque…

-Porque no querías saber nada sobre mí- contestó por él-. Así que no entiendo como es que ahora pretendes volver a mi vida como si nada

-¡Quiero volver a tu vida porque te amo!- exclamó él con exasperación.

Isabella apretó los labios y estacionó frente a un parque. No quería tener a Edward más tiempo dentro de su vehículo.

-Tú no me amas, si lo hicieras, habrías vuelto cuando te lo pedí, o mejor aún, no me habrías dejado…

-No me sentía digno de ti- le confesó Edward-. Por eso te dejé…

-Supongamos que te creo… - dijo Isabella, un poco más calmada-. Eso no cambia las cosas…

-Por supuesto que las cambia, ¿ya no sientes nada por mí? Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí

Isabella asintió y lo miró directamente a los ojos, tal y como Edward se lo había pedido.

-No… ya no siento nada por ti

/

Edward se bajó del auto, con lágrimas en los ojos. Isabella suspiró y bajó también.

-¡No es posible!- gritó él-. No es posible que dejes de quererme de la noche a la mañana

-No fue de la noche a la mañana, Edward. Tú no tardaste unos meses en volver, ¡tardaste siete años! ¿crees que iba a esperarte toda la vida después de dejarme como lo hiciste?

-No, pero…

-Y sí, seguí esperándote. Pasé todo mi embarazo esperándote, anhelando tu presencia en las ecografías, en sus primeras patadas, incluso en los molestos síntomas…

-¿Por qué no me volviste a llamar?- le reclamó Edward, dándole la espalda.

-Porque no querías saber nada de mí, me lo dijiste bien claro. Tu madre intentó decírtelo, pero te negaste a escucharla…

-Debí volver- sollozó él.

-Pero no lo hiciste, ganó tu orgullo o lo que sea que hayas sentido…

-Me sentía indigno, no podía darte lo que tú necesitabas…

Isabella derramó una lágrima la cual limpió rápidamente antes de que Edward voltease.

-Lo único que necesitaba era estar contigo, solo eso. No te pedía que fueras un hombre rico, ni siquiera estudiado. Yo me sentía orgullosa de ti por lo que eras, un chico trabajador que me amaba, pero de repente todo ese amor que sentías por mí se desvaneció…

-No, no digas, eso, te amo. Mi amor nunca se fue…

Isabella sintió lastima por aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y que intentaba acercársele; aun así, mantuvo su expresión seria.

-Te creo, sé que me amas, pero yo a ti no. No puedes cambiar eso y aunque te siguiera amando, no volvería a ti, aprendí a vivir sin ti y soy feliz

-No te creo- Edward cortó la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó. Isabella se quedó quieta, con los brazos colgando a sus costados pues no quería corresponder a aquel abrazo.

Edward al darse cuenta de que ella no lo abrazaría, se apartó, apoyando las manos en sus hombros para no soltarla del todo.

-Me estás matando, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que siento?

-Qué ironía- sonrió ella, con tristeza-. Me pides piense en tus sentimientos, cuando tú no te detuviste a pensar en los míos antes de dejarme...

-Perdóname- imploró Edward e Isabella suspiró. No tenía caso hacerlo sufrir, ni vengarse.

-Te perdono

-Mi amor…- el beso de Edward dio directo en su mejilla puesto que Isabella volteó la cara antes de que la besara en los labios. Aquel beso quemaba su piel, quería librarse cuanto antes de la sensación tan desagradable.

-No te confundas, Edward- se alejó dos pasos de él-. Te perdono, pero eso no significa que vamos a volver, ¿me has entendido?

-Pero dijiste que me perdonabas…

-Sí, te perdono, estoy agradecida contigo por haber estado en mi vida y darme los hijos más maravillosos del mundo, los cuales fueron mi fuerza, mi luz y mi motivación. Llevaremos una relación cordial por ellos, incluso algún día, cuando dejes de sentir amor por mí, podamos ser amigos. No tengo nada más que ofrecerte…

Isabella se dirigió a su auto antes de que él intentara alcanzarla.

-¡Este amor no se terminó!- le gritó Edward, bañado en lágrimas. Lo miró con lastima antes de encender el auto y marcharse.

/

 **Dos días después:**

-Es un verdadero milagro, la señorita Swan es compatible- le informó su colega y sintió que el alma se le venía a los pies-. Llamaremos a su hija para comunicárselo…

-No, no. Yo puedo decírselo…

El doctor Johnson torció la boca y negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no, necesito informarle sobre el procedimiento. Usted es ginecóloga y no lleva el caso, por lo tanto no puedo dejarlo en manos de usted. Espero me comprenda

Elizabeth acarició el arma que llevaba en la bolsa. Con ella pretendía hacer cambiar de opinión al doctor en caso de que el soborno no funcionara.

-Ponga un precio- pidió decidida. El doctor Johnson la miró confuso.

\- ¿Un precio? ¿Para qué?

-Pídame todo el dinero que necesite, pero no le diga a mi hija que Isabella Swan es compatible…

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?!- exclamó él, levantándose de su silla-. ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?

-Es algo que no le incumbe

-Por supuesto que me incumbe, ¡Esto salvará la vida de mi paciente! ¡De su nieta!

-Le pago lo que sea…

Él negó.

-Conmigo se equivocó y evidentemente yo me equivoqué con usted. La creía una persona con ética…

-Nada tiene que ver con mi profesión, es un asunto personal. Necesito que otra persona sea la donante

-No, no voy a aceptarlo. No podemos desperdiciar el tiempo…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, usted gana- sonrió Elizabeth, sacando el arma y apuntando al doctor-. Usted gana esto…

Disparó tres veces en el abdomen del doctor el cual la observó con odio antes de caer desplomado en el escritorio. Elizabeth se sintió culpable un momento, pero luego recordó que lo hacía para recuperar a aquel hombre que tanto amaba, tenerlo para ella sola.

Tomó los análisis que estaban debajo del cadáver. A pesar de que las hojas estuviesen llenas de sangre pudo leer que Isabella Swan era compatible con su nieta.

 _Si Isabella es compatible, no se lo diremos a Charlie. No quiero lastimar a Tamara de forma innecesaria_ , recordó las palabras de Alice y se estremeció al imaginar aquella situación.

-Tú, mi amor- susurró, sonriendo de forma desquiciada-. Tú serás el donante…

/

Edward llevaba dos días encerrado en su habitación y pudo haberse mantenido así de no ser por Tanya, quien lo envió fuera del hotel para que se despejara. Caminar y observar a su alrededor no lo distraía, empeoraba el dolor puesto que veía parejas felices por doquier.

Maldecía a su suerte.

Le había confesado la verdad a Isabella y fue en vano. En lugar de comprenderlo y aceptar darse una oportunidad, le había ofrecido un absurdo trato: ser amigos. Él jamás podría verla como una amiga y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se disponía a volver al hotel, cuando una mujer rubia, de mediana edad, llamó su atención, no por su belleza, sino por la sonrisa macabra que adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas grandes gafas de sol y vestía completamente de negro.

Quiso acercarse, pero el sonido de una sirena lo distrajo momentáneamente; una ambulancia pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, la señora había desaparecido.

-Qué extraño- murmuró para sí mismo pero se encogió de hombros.

Edward caminó sin rumbo durante algunas horas y cuando reaccionó se encontró en el campo de futbol donde él jugaba de niño, cuando su vida no era complicada y era amigo de Isabella, con posibilidades de ser algo más en el futuro.

-Mi niño- susurró al divisar a uno de sus hermosos hijos, jugando en la cancha. Era Fred, aquel que lo había rechazado de forma más agresiva-. Así que juegas futbol…

Tenía una idea estupenda para ganárselo. Por primera vez se sintió afortunado de ser el presidente de los Preciados de Madrid.

-Esto no puede fallar, con esto me ganaré a mis hijos- dijo ilusionado antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

/

-No me parece mala idea- dijo Tanya cuando Edward le explicó lo que planeaba-. Quizá le interese…

-Con esto me va a perdonar. Los niños te perdonan cualquier cosa cuando les das algo a cambio…

-No subestimes la inteligencia de tu hijo- sonrió ella-. Yo presiento que esto no funcionará de inmediato…

-Tienes una enferma manía de bajarme los ánimos- gruñó Edward-. Deberías dejar de ser tan mala conmigo

-No soy mala, soy realista…

-¡Eddy!- gritó Florencia, entrando en la habitación-. Es hora de que me saques de aquí, quiero salir…

-Llévala, por favor, así se distraen los dos- propuso Tanya.

-De acuerdo- suspiró él, mirando a la pequeña-. Iremos de paseo hoy…

-¡Yupi!

/

Isabella se sentía incomoda en la presencia de Elizabeth Brandon, aquella doctora que le había dicho que era muy posible que su embarazo no progresara, pero lo hacía por Alice y por esa pequeña a la que una hora atrás había conocido.

-Bueno, mamá, ¿qué te ha dicho el doctor Johnson?- preguntó Alice-. ¿Por qué él no vino a decirnos los resultados?

-El doctor Johnson salió de viaje, o eso es lo que me ha dicho su secretaria. Imprimí los resultados que él me envió por correo electrónico… - contestó Elizabeth. Alice asintió satisfecha-. No los he leído aun, no quería saberlo antes que ustedes…

-Dígalo de una vez- pidió Isabella, apretando los dientes. Su corazón latía desbocado, estaba ansiosa por saber los resultados, esperando con todo su corazón que la compatibilidad fuera alta. No le importaba el procedimiento, solo quería salvar la vida de la pequeña.

-De acuerdo…- la doctora Brandon, tomó una carpeta sobre el escritorio y la abrió. Sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza profunda al ver el resultado.

-No es compatible- susurró con pesar-. Es muy bajo el porcentaje

-¡No!- gritó Alice, desconsolada, abrazando a Jasper.

-Maldita sea- dijo Isabella, leyendo los análisis que Elizabeth le estaba mostrando-. No tenemos opción, Alice. Hablaré con mi padre…

-Tenemos la opción de un banco de sangre- intervino Jasper-. He estado investigando y se puede realizar una búsqueda…

-Eso no puede ser- contestó Elizabeth, luciendo algo alterada-. Es bastante poco probable que encontremos a alguien compatible. Isabella tendrá que decírselo a su padre…

-¡¿Eso es lo que querías verdad?!- bramó Alice-. No me sorprendería que este sea uno de tus trucos para volver a ver a Charlie

-¿Qué?- Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no, hija. Se trata de la vida de Christine, por el amor de Dios, ¿me crees capaz de jugar con la vida de mi nieta de esta manera?

-Alice, ella tiene razón- la defendió Isabella, muy a su pesar ya que Elizabeth no era su persona favorita-. Se trata de la vida de mi sobrina, necesita ese trasplante y mi padre es una opción

-También están tus hijos, Isabella. Es muy remota la posibilidad, pero…- Isabella interrumpió a Jasper.

-No, mis hijos no. No puedes pedirme esto, no sin antes ver si mi padre…

-No, ninguno de los mellizos será, lo prometo- le aseguró Alice. Isabella suspiró tranquila.

-Bien, entonces se lo dirás a tu padre- Elizabeth la miró y ella asintió.

-Sí, esta noche hablaré con él y se lo diré. No hay tiempo que perder…

/

-No, no es posible esto que me estás diciendo- gimió Charlie-. ¿Tuve una hija con Elizabeth? ¿Una nieta con leucemia? ¿cómo es posible?

-Ya te lo conté, papá. Embarazaste a Elizabeth en una de sus visitas…

-Pero yo nunca terminé adentro

-Pues algo se escapó- Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. Para ella resultaba desagradable escuchar cosas relacionadas con la sexualidad de su padre, mucho más si se trataba de una relación sexual con una persona que no era su madre-. Yo me quedé embarazada de esa manera. El último mes de nuestra relación intentamos cuidarnos así…

-No me cuentes eso- gruñó Charlie.

-Tampoco es agradable escuchar que no terminaste dentro de una mujer que no es mi madre- replicó Isabella.

-Touché

-Tenemos que saber si eres compatible con la niña porque yo no lo soy

-Por supuesto que ayudaré, pero por favor, deja que sea yo quien se lo diga a tu madre

-No se lo diré, a ese punto quería llegar. No debemos decírselo nunca, por eso te he traído a casa para hablar, no quiero que nos escuche

-Tenemos que decírselo, yo no quiero mentirle otra vez

-La vamos a lastimar…

-¿Desde cuándo dudas de la fortaleza de tu madre?- la cuestionó-. Yo sé que Tamara comprenderá, así como yo la comprendería si la situación fuera al revés. Ella creerá en mí, en que yo no lo sabía…

-Confió en ella, papá, pero…

-Pero nada. Quiero conocer a esa hija y a esa nieta. Si voy a hacerlo, tu madre debe saber la verdad, aunque termine odiándome

-De acuerdo, dile la verdad

-Lo haré, pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Podrías intentar hacerle una cena

-Es una buena idea

/

Charlie cocinó y preparó un ambiente agradable para la cena que hoy tendría con su mujer. Pero, aunque tenía confianza en ella, algo le decía que no lo tomaría muy bien. Quería convencerse de lo contrario, pero aquella punzada de miedo no lo dejaba en paz.

-¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó Tamara al llegar a casa y ver a un Charlie vestido elegantemente. Isabella y los mellizos se quedarían en la casa de Emmett y Rosalie para que ambos pudieran hablar con total privacidad.

-No hemos podido celebrar nuestro reencuentro, así que…

Tamara se acercó rápidamente y lo besó.

-Te amo…

Mantuvieron una cena relajante y romántica tal y como Charlie había planeado. Al final de esta, no pudo contenerse y hacerle el amor ya que algo le decía que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- inquirió su mujer al ver su expresión de angustia luego de terminar.

-Sí, necesito decirte algo, contarte sobre una chica con la que salí en el pasado…

-Tú sabes que yo no necesito saber eso- sonrió ella-. Todo está bien…

-No, amor. Es algo que debes saber, algo que yo no lo supe hasta el día de hoy pero me ha cambiado la vida…

-¿Qué cosa?- el rostro de Tamara se tornó serio.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos, ¿sí?

-Está bien…

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron con sus respectivas batas.

-Se trata de Elizabeth Brandon

\- ¿La ginecóloga? - exclamó Tamara.

\- ¿Qué?

-Ella era mi ginecóloga, comencé a ir con ella dos años antes del embarazo de Isabella. No estuve con nadie, pero eran revisiones de rutina…

-¿La conocías entonces? ¿La has visto últimamente?

-No. La odio…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Le dijo a Isabella que sus bebés habían muerto, no se tomó la molestia de revisarla bien, así que jamás regresamos

-Vaya- masculló Charlie, sintiendo desagrado por su ex novia.

-Dime que pasa con ella, ¿qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Ella fue mi novia- confesó. Tamara abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada-. Fue mi novia antes de conocerte…

-Eso no lo esperaba, pero bueno, no me importa. Tú y yo estamos juntos

-Lo sé, y te amo. No la recordaría de no ser por lo que supe…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es algo grave?

-Sí, Tamara. Yo… estuve con ella muchas veces, no fue importante, pero…

-No, no, no- Tamara se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentada-. No me digas que ella…

-Sí, mi amor, ella quedó embarazada. Tenemos una hija

-¡¿Y quien es esa hija?!

-Alice Brandon

* * *

 **Hola otra vez! mil perdones por la tardanza :( pero no me sentía animada, ser madre tiene sus altas y bajas. Espero que les guste el capítulo y me digan que opinan de esta Elizabeth jeje. Está loca o la comprenden?, que dicen de Edward? O de Isabella? Hizo bien en rechazarlo como lo hizo? Pasará algo con James o solo fue un encuentro casual de una sola vez?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D los aprecio muchísimo :3**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D**

 **PD: El equipo de Edward es totalmente ficticio, gracias a mi Madrid tiene más equipos ya AJAJAJAJ, pero no quería poner el Atlético de Madrid o el Real Madrid porque se me hizo demasiado mamila, espero entiendan xD.**

 **Feliz casi San Valentin :) (Lo digo por si no actualizo hasta después)**


End file.
